


The Device of the Fidgets

by Tkorg



Series: Device of the Fidgets [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angry Tony Stark, Angst, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bi-erasing, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Cheating, Don't read, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gaslighting, Hand Jobs, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate Humor, Invasion of Privacy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Steve Friendly, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Peter has a small crush on Tony, Poor Tony, Post-Break Up, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Sassy Tony, Sexual Humor, Slimy Steve, Steve is a little shit, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom, Trust Issues, Truth or Dare, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, abusive Steve, blatant cheating, fidget spinners - Freeform, if you like steve, pepper is a good bro, steve being an jerk unknowingly, steve's milk shakes do bring all the boys to the yard, throuple trouble ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: Steve cheats/leaves Tony for Bucky once he finds him in Berlin, and Tony doesn't know how to deal with it so, he slips back into old habits. This is NOT Steve friendly, I shit all over his moral and character. If you like Steve DO NOT read. Steve is a huge abusive dick in this.Extra info; After CHAPTER 4, everything goes down hill as much as abuse and emotional minulation/dub con goes. If these topics make you uncomfortable DO NOT READ after chapter 4! There are some chapters after, sandwiched in that don't have those topics.





	1. Device For the Fidgets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write a part two, probably tomorrow. I have no clue how I wrote this and I have no clue how I'm going to write part two, but I guess I'll figure it out. God, first world problems at their finest. There's starving children and I have writer's block. Yay, privilege. Also I spelled Fury's name wrong. But if you're reading this, you already know that.

Devices for the fidgets

Tony was done. He was so done, that he watched a mixture of strawberry shortcake and my little pony all night whilst incredibly drunk. It didn't bother him at all that he knew both theme songs by fucking heart and all the characters by name. Maybe he was just going through a phase of not giving a fuck or maybe this was just how things had to be now. He didn't know. What he did know, was that the one person on the fucking earth who he had trusted left him for the man who killed his parents. So, he drowned his pain in bad children shows and liquor. Was it mature? No, but Tony didn't want to be. He wanted to be wild and incompetent. Therefore, when he was forced to go to an avengers meeting, he wasn't planning on taking it seriously.

He slumped in his chair, slightly buzzed and extremely annoyed. He huffed as the rest of his team gave him concerned glances. All he wanted was to be left alone. He pulled out his fidget spinner halfway through Fury's lame presentation. He found himself lost in the way the device spun, the way the colours of the wings blended together in the motion.

"Tony, would you like to add to that? "Fury asked, placing his hands on his hips like an angry mother. Tony rolled his eyes, raised his eyebrows and put his spinner down. 

"It sounds fucking stupid." Tony sighed, not looking away from his spinner. He could practically feel Steve roll his eyes. Tony couldn't give less of a shit than a constipated person that Mr. American values had a problem with his attitude. Steve was a dickhead. A dickhead to which Tony had no concerns for. Tony wondered how many times Steve and Bucky had fucked since they found each other. He growled in disgust.

"You better watch yourself Stark." Fury threatened, and Tony rolled his eyes. God, he had rolled his eyes so much in the past couple weeks that he was shocked they hadn't fallen out yet. Tony wasn't sure what that Fury had over him that he needed to 'watch him self'. He was the brains, he created a lot of if not all of the shit shield used. He also housed the team, even though he didn't want to. Only one name came to mind when Tony asked himself who was the real one, who should be careful in their behaviour, a name that Tony didn't care to think about. 

"What is that device? " Thor asked, pointing to the spinner. 

"It's called a fidget spinner. It helps people with ADHD or when you find yourself in the same room as a, well for the lack of better words, a whore."

"Christ, Tony, at least be a man and insult me to my face."

"Natasha, could you please tell you-know-who that I wish he could get pregnant so that, his bastard child could rip him into two when he gives birth?"

"Hate to break it to you but, that will never happen." Steve growled.

"Oh please, with how much you like it raw?" Tony snorted.

"Okay moving on." Fury said, his voice showing he was not too happy to hear about the topic at hand.

"Yeah, Steve knows a lot about that."

"Fuck you, Tony!" 

"No thanks. I don't feel like catching an STD and, that's coming from me!"

"Back to the matter at hand, " Fury cut in again, going back to discussing something about terrorist organisations. Tony wasn't listening, he was just thinking about the hate he saw in Steve's icy blue eyes. What was he mad at? Steve didn't deserve to be upset. Tony did. Tony pulled out his phone, looking at his newest Pinterest board. It had become depressing since he and Steve broke up. It used to have cool ideas for a wedding that Tony had wanted to happen, though, he never got to propose. Now, all there was Mandela conspiracy theories and some floor tile splotches. He had never and, still didn't have the desire to change the towers bathroom floors but, he was bored. He would go to his workshop but that was where everyone expected him to go. He didn't want to be bothered so, he locked himself in his bathroom and Pinterested the fuck out of his time. When did he become such a bitter ex-housewife? Oh right, when Steve realised he wanted something better. Tony, though he wanted to deny it, spent countless hours trying to figure out what Bucky had that he didn't. He wasn't bad looking, but neither was Tony. However, Bucky didn't look as old as Tony. Was that it? Had Tony grown too old for Steve? He glared at his phone from that thought. He was old but, it was a bit rude to dump someone over something so superficial as that.

"OK, that seems to be everything. I'll tell you if I get any more information." Fury concluded, dismissing everyone and making his way out of the room. Tony was the first to get up and, he practically ran to the door. He wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. 

"Damn it, Fury." Tony muttered. They were locked in.


	2. One Room vs. Six Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers are locked in a conference room and play a jazzy game of truth und dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out why my computer wasnt contecting to the internet, i had the little swtich thing turned to off, god I'm so fucking techno-changellenegded. That word spelled wrong, but we're going with it anyways... just obstructing literature one step at a time.

One Room vs. Six Avengers 

Tony looked at his watch. Ah, as he expected, it’s time to start heavily drinking. He walked around the room, staring at the ceiling as he tried to remember where he buried his hidden treasure. All the other five pairs of eyes in the room were watching him, their faces holding confused expressions. Tony smirked under their glances as he located the right tile. 

“What are doing Tony?” Bruce asked for everyone else. 

“Hey can you hand me that chair?” Tony returned, ignoring Bruce’s query. 

“Tony,” Bruce started as he gave Tony the chair. “Why are you removing the ceiling?” 

“I hid liquor in here in case this sort of thing ever happened.” Tony answered nonchalantly, pulling out bottles of vodka. Everyone rolled their eyes. Tony shrugged it off, continuing his journey to the mini fridge in the corner of the room. 

“God, Tony, you piss off Fury that much that you knew he would eventually lock you in here?” Steve scuffed, shaking his head. Tony didn’t answer, just simply nodded his head, getting his daily take-away lunch from the miniature cooling machine. Tony was sure if he opened his mouth nothing but rude remarks would come out, and that wouldn’t get them out any sooner. He was surprised Fury cared enough about him that he would pull something like this to bring everyone together. No, he didn’t but he couldn’t have his war machines bickering. How would they kill the ‘bad guys’ if they were too busy trying to kill each other. Tony was done with the heroism bullshit. He was done stopping somebody from causing disaster just to cause it himself. He still couldn’t figure out whether the accords were what changed his mind so drastically or Steve, probably both. The accords made him start questioning what he was doing, but Steve was the one who made him loath it. Like they say, once you hate someone, everything they do is offensive. 

“Why do you have food in here?” Steve questioned. Tony gave him a sour smile. 

“I have been spending my lunches for the past week or so in here.” Tony explained.

“Why?”

“Well, being in the same building as your ex boyfriend and his new lover whilst they have sexual intercourse really takes a toll on one’s appetite.” 

“Okay, that’s it. Everybody sit in a circle. I can’t take it anymore. I want whatever has you too so upset dealt with. I swear to god, Tony, if I miss Dance Moms because of your spiteful ass I will give you something to really mope about.” Natasha ordered, her Russian accent making a day view. Everyone did as she said; knowing her accent only came out when she was ready to end a bitch. Natasha eyed the alcohol, which Tony had left on the table along with his food, and got an idea. 

“Okay, we’re going to play a fun game of truth or dare.” She announced, causing most of the avengers to cheer. Thor furrowed his eye brows, unsure to what this game of “Truth and the Dare” entailed and what made it so fun. 

“I’ll start, but first the rules. If you don’t want to tell the truth about a question or do whatever your dare is then, you have to take a chug of vodka.” Natasha squeezed into the circle next to Clint, putting the alcohol in the middle. Everyone nodded, except Tony and Steve, who glared at each other. The plot was about to get thicker than a bear in the winter. 

“Bruce, truth or dare?”

“Um, truth.” 

“Does your penis grow when you turn into the hulk?” Natasha asked, with a straight face, whilst everyone laughed.

“I have always wondered about that…” Tony chimed in. 

“Yes, every part of me grows…” Bruce answered, rubbing the back of his neck. A scarlet colour had exploded across his cheeks. “Thor, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to sing a song by cupcakKe.” 

“You want me to sing a song of a dessert?” 

“No, cupcakke with two k’s.” Bruce explained, getting slightly frustrated as he was met with confused glances. “Seriously, nobody knows who cupcakKe is?” 

“I do, I’m just a bit confused to how you know who she is…” Tony said. He gave Bruce the look a mother would give her son after she just caught him masturbating. 

“Are we still talking about the pastry?” Thor asked.

“No, the extra K is what makes the difference between a sexually aggressive female rapper and a frosted pastry.” 

“Oh, well I do not know any of her songs.” Thor said, grabbing some vodka. He chug half the bottle like it was water. 

“Damn, Thor, you’re about as thirsty as Steve.” Tony giggled. 

“Speaking of the captain of Americans, Tony, I dare you to kiss Steve.” 

“No way in hell.” Tony exclaimed, waving off the bottle Thor tried to hand him. 

“You have to drink Tony.” 

“No, Thor, you have to ask me truth or dare.” 

“Oh, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“I dare you to kiss Steven.” 

“Goddamn it Thor that’s not how this works!” 

“Stop being female genitalia and connect lips with Steve.”

“Tony, just kiss me.” Steve said, clearly exasperated as well. 

“No.” 

“Why do you hate me so much?” 

“You cheated on me with your long lost fuck buddy THEN, left me for him.” 

“For god’s sake tony, it was one kiss.” 

“Have you done more than kiss him since then?” Tony asked, barely above a whisper. His eyes were glued to the bottle in front of him. He knew the answer, for fuck’s sake he heard the answer every night. Steve swallowed uncomfortably. He broke up with Tony, which in the moment didn’t seem like a big deal. He never thought about how hurt Tony must be. He was too busy with Bucky to notice Tony wasn’t taking the break up well. 

“Yeah. We have.” 

“Then you have your answer.” 

“Tony, I never-“ 

“You never thought how upset it made me, and how disrespectful the act of fucking your new boyfriend in MY home was? You may be ignorant about movie references but what you did being considered rude isn't new news. 

“I’m sorry, Tony. If I could make it up to you…”

“You can’t. You really can’t. So, I guess I should just get over it. If things aren’t going to change then I better move on.” Tony said, fiddling with the cap to a vodka bottle. “Okay, everything is resolved, you can release us now.” Tony screamed to the cameras in the corners of the ceiling. 

“No, it isn’t. Tony, you shouldn’t have to move on because I’m being a fucking idiot.” Steve said. He crawled over and hugged Tony, who didn’t move. Natasha heard the door click, and she got up. She dusted off her pant, grabbing some whisky, because you can’t watch Dance Moms without drinking every time drama happens. 

“Glad I could help, but Dance Moms is on in ten minutes.” Natasha said, walking out. All the Avengers slowly started exiting the room, leaving Steve and Tony alone. 

“You should get back to Bucky, he’s probably waiting for you.” Tony said, looking at his lap. 

“I’m going to fix this, Tony. I promise.” Steve whispered.


	3. The Moment You Realised, You Done Fucked Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realises that he was unconsiderate, and strives to mend what little he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um I am not going to lie, I find dickhead Steve extremely intriguing.... is that bad? Am I a bad person?

The Moment You Realise, You Done Fucked Up

Steve walked out of the conference room with his head spinning. He didn’t know how he could’ve been so blind, so stupid. He was rubbing his new relationship in Tony’s face shamelessly, being angry that Tony wasn’t reacting well. What was he supposed to do? Steve was living in HIS home, doing things with Bucky... PG 13 things... He cringed, remembering all the times Tony abruptly left the room when he and Bucky were showing too much PDA, and all the uncomfortable movie nights. Now, he was no longer surprised that Tony stopped hanging around the tower during the day. They made him feel unwelcomed. Steve’s heart dropped as one conversation in particular came to his mind. 

*Flashback*

Steve had just come from the gym, drenched in sweat and adrenaline pumping. He wasn’t in the right headspace to deal with Tony’s insults. So, he took the stairs in the back of the building, hoping not to bump into the irritating billionaire. He probably wouldn’t have, if only Tony hadn’t been so bloody pissed. It was the middle of the day, but that didn’t stop the short, chocolate haired drunk from roaming around the tower. Steve found it baffling how much a hazard the man was to himself and everyone around him. He had, unfortunately, mistaken the drinking for lack of self-control instead of a cry for help. Looking back on it, he wasn’t so proud of that train of thought, mentally chastising himself for even thinking such a thing. He wasn’t aware then but, he was now. 

“My god, Tony. It’s only 2 p.m.” Steve muttered as he kept Tony from throwing his drunken ass down a flight of stairs. Tony, though heavily intoxicated, still had the energy and control to roll his eyes. 

“The fuck do you care? Why aren’t you with your whore?” Tony slurred, ironically letting Steve carry all of his body weight. 

“Don’t call him that.” Steve said, unaware, that Tony gave no fucks at this point. 

“I will call him whatever I please...” Tony trailed off, muttering untellable strings of words. Steve felt something in him snap. He threw Tony off him. The other man’s big brown eyes widen as he landed on his bum. Steve didn’t have time to think about what he was doing as he grabbed Tony by his already crumpled shirt collar.

“Stop being such a little, pathetic hypocrite. I find it a bit ironic that you feel so free to shame Bucky for something that you, yourself are guiltier of. Last time I checked, the only whore here is you.” The words just left his mouth, and he didn’t care. He was standing up for Bucky. He was done with Tony’s fuckery. Little did he know that it was just Tony reacting to his fuckery. 

*End of Flashback*

Steve suddenly felt the need to bang his head into the elevator walls until the metal modelled the shape of it. The door soon opened, displaying the main floor of the Tower. Steve, now, noticed how lifeless it felt without Tony’s witty batter and quips. Steve racked his fingers through his hair, realising what he had to do. What he owed to Tony to do. He rushed to push the number of his and Bucky’s floor. A couple seconds later, he was met with Bucky, waiting for him innocently. God, Steve had really fucked up. He gave Bucky a terse kiss, and made his way to their bedroom. He slammed the closet open, grabbing his suitcase, packing what little clothes both he and Bucky had. 

“Did something happen, why are you packing?” Bucky asked, leaning on the door way. 

“Yeah, something did.”

“What.”

“I-uh had an epiphany.” Steve said, not wanting to explain the whole ordeal. He didn’t want Bucky to blame himself for anything. This was Steve’s mistake, only his.

“I don’t understand.” 

“I’m an idiot. I didn’t know that before, but I sure as hell do now.”


	4. Eh, So We Sex Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty sassy in some of the comments about Tony's date.... Just a warning. Not that anything was triggering or anything but, you know just saying. Also, do Americans say 'Jazz' for sass? Because i have heard so many people say 'Giving Some Jazz' or if somebody is being rude their "Being Jazzy"...? I'm confused... i really want to start using it though. Can i just take a moment to appreciate the american English? It so great when you want to 'give jazz' like damn.

Eh, So We Sex Now?

“Anybody know where the fuck my hair gel is?” Tony yelled, walking out from the elevator to the main floor. Clint shook his head, whilst Natasha kept reading her magazine. Tony left out a sigh of aggravation, searching through the kitchen’s cupboards. He started tearing through the pantry, as he did with his and Steve’s old bedroom. He thought about Steve getting upset at him when he ran through the room but, as he soon found, the room was empty. Steve’s floor of the tower was empty. Steve had left and didn’t even bother to leave a note. Apparently, running was Roger’s version of fixing. 

“Why do you need it?” Natasha asked, flipping a page. 

“I have a date in like,” Tony looked at his mobile. “In an hour, fuck.” 

“You have a date? Who is the fine gent? Also, on another note, why are you searching the kitchen?” Clint chimed in, averting his attention from the telly. 

“Steve and I were having a quick fuck one day in here and mistook the gel for lube. Also, I am being accompanied by a woman.” Tony sighed, finally giving up. Had he thrown it out? He was getting too old for this shit. He had thought he would never have to go out on another first date again but, as the saying goes, make plans whilst god laughs, or something of that sort. He hadn’t been out with a woman since pepper, and that had been a good five years ago. He wondered if he could still find the G-spot. He shrugged to himself; he had no trouble finding Steve’s. Maybe it was like riding a bike, you can never unlearn it. 

“Wow, that's fun to think about...” 

“About me with a woman or sticking gel up Steve’s bum?”

“Both.” Clint laughed, returning to his program. Tony rolled his eyes, deciding he would just have to go without nice, slicked back hair. He didn’t really want to go out anyways. He was only going because he needed to get over Steve. In addition, he was tired of masturbating. He had fucked his hand so much; he feared it was going to leave him as well. He took a deep breath. It was just a nice meal and a quick shag, nothing he couldn’t handle.  
*****  
“You know, I was surprised you had called.” Carry? Yeah, yeah, Carry said. 

“Oh?” Tony commented, pulling out her chair for her. She gave him a soft ‘thank you’ as she sat, her small, red dress threatening to expose more than it should. 

“I thought, you... um, played for the other team. The whole dating Steve Rogers thing...” She said, no, whispered, as if it was extremely scandalous. Tony stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Please, her outfit was more risqué than his relationship with Steve. 

“It's called bisexuality.” He returned, trying to sound playful but, like everything for the past couple weeks, it came out rude. 

“Oh, so how was your day?” Carry asked, ignoring Tony’s tone. How was his day? Oh, great. He spent the morning freaking the fuck out because Steve decided to move out, and the rest obsessing over some stupid date that would never go further than his bedroom. 

“Fine, yours?” 

“Oh, great. I closed some deals with a couple companies in Japan for my phone case line.” She said, reaching out to hold Tony’s hand. Tony looked at her hand, as it slowly crept closer to his. She had long towlines like nails, which quite frankly freaked Tony out. She noticed how uncomfortable Tony looked and placed her hand back in her lap. They sat in silence for a while, staring at each other whilst waiting for the waiter. 

“Sorry for the wait, what can I start you off with?” The waiter said, once he finally showed up. 

“Red wine.” 

“Two glasses...” 

“No, like, the whole bottle.” Tony corrected, noting how Carry’s thin ass eyebrows raised at that statement. Tony was just thirsty and, by the height of Carry’s heels and the depth of her smoky eye, so was she. The waiter nodded, quickly walking away.

“Your make up looks nice.” Tony lied. Not, that her make up looked bad, but she definitely thought more was less. But, who was Tony to judge? He only watched Manny Mua like twenty-four-seven. 

“Oh thanks.” Carry said. Then, more silence. Tony remembered when he would go out on dates with Steve. They would always be filled with laughter and chatter, never silence. The wine arrived, and they drank it. Well, to be fair, Tony did most of the drinking, shockingly. They ordered food, ate said food then stared at each other until the bill came. Tony was resting his head on his hand, tapping his fingers on the table for most of the date. The rest of the time was spent eating and avoiding eye contact. God, this was such a horrid idea on his part. 

“So, uh, back to mine?” Tony asked as he signed the check. 

“Sure.” Carry answered, sounding less than enthusiastic. 

*****

They clashed their lips together like teenagers, either meeting at the sides or missing the mark all together. It could be because Tony was drunk or, because he wasn’t feeling the moment. They landed his bed with a thump, and Tony tiredly travelled his hands down Carry’s body. It was... ok, nothing like when he was with Steve. Though, who could compete with Steve? Tony didn’t know what to do as Carry kissed his neck. Should he grab her breasts? Did women like that? Pepper never complained, but Tony lacked to see how it could bring any pleasure. He brought his hand under her dress, to take off her underpants like the classy lad he was. Oh, Carry came prepared, how thoughtful. Tony rested his hand on her thigh, not feeling super excited about fingering her. He closed his eyes, diving in. He thought of all the times he loved doing this. He could’ve fingered Pepper all day if she’d let him. Of course, Carry here was nothing like Pepper. Her fingers went to undue his trousers and that’s when he knew he didn’t want to move any further. 

“Wait, wait.” He whispered, causing Carry to look up at him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not feeling this...” 

“But you said you weren’t-”

“I’m not.”

“Then quit being such a pussy and stick it in me.” She growled, causing Tony to roll his eyes. Seemed as though Barbie hadn’t gotten some in a while...

“I don’t feel comfortable doing that.” 

“Oh please, you’re Tony fucking Stark! You’ll fuck anything that moves.” Carry yelled. Tony closed his eyes, moving away from the sexually frustrated basic bitch before him. 

“I think you should leave.” Tony said. Carry groaned, flicking Tony off as she stomped out of his room. Tony collapsed on the bed once he heard her go down the elevator. He curled up in a ball and started crying. He wished Steve was there, to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was fine. He wasn’t, and that made Tony cry more. He wondered what he had done to deserve feeling so awful, what line he had crossed to make Steve want nothing to do with him.


	5. Rhodey To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey goes to help Tony get out and about.
> 
> Edit; Заткнись=shut up

Rhodey To The Rescue

Tony was going downhill, fast. He never left his room, which meant the only human contact he got was when either Bruce or Natasha came and brought him food. Why should he leave his room? There was nothing out there for him anyways. Not like he was going to magically find somebody and fall in love again. Carry had probably ran her Donald Trump inspired-spray tanned ass to every tabloid in town, letting them know what a pussy Tony Stark is. Tony laughed to himself. If he was a pussy then she was a cunt. 

 

He curled himself deeper in his bed, resting his face under the sheets as he heard a knock on the door. He didn't say anything. Bruce and Natasha knew the drill, quietly place the tray of food on his bed and quickly see yourself out... like how they do in prison. Well, Tony assumed that's what they did. He hadn't ever been to prison, surprisingly. 

 

"Tony, you better open the door." Rhodey said, knocking louder. Tony growled to himself and sat up. He stumbled over to the door, cocooning himself in his sheets, which quite frankly reeked. He needed to shower, he also needed a partner who wouldn't cheat on him and leave him but, sometimes you don't always get what you need. Or was the saying 'what you want'? Tony didn't give a fuck either way, it was all the same. 

 

"Jesus Christ, you look like shit." Rhodes greeted once Tony gained the strength to open the door. 

 

"Nice to see you too." Tony sighed, flopping back on his bed. He hoped Rhodey wasn't here to lecture him on hygiene or how he's wasting his life. He was forty-seven for Christ’s sake, that discussion was a little too late. 

 

"Tony, I know you don't want to hear this... but, you really need to start taking better care of yourself. Like for one, somebody needs to frebreeze this room..." 

 

"No thanks, nice talking to you. See you... probably never, bye." Tony said, hiding himself under his Iron man quilt. It was Steve's. It was the only thing Tony have left of him. A month ago it smelled just like him, now, it smelled like Tony's agony and tears. 

 

"Tony, you will shower, shave and leave this room. We're going to go do something." 

 

"If what we're doing isn't sleeping than I'm going to have to turn you down." 

 

"How about going and seeing a rom-com just to talk about how the two guys who are in love with the girl are secretly shagging behind her back..." 

 

"If you think cinema is going to get me out of my room, think again. Bruce already tried to lure me out with the promise of watching Bill Nye, The Science Guy, and you know how much I love Bill Nye." 

 

"Okay, then how about we-" 

 

"Look, I appreciate you trying but I'm not in the mood." 

 

"Okay, I'm done with your shit. I was going to be nice but it looks like I'm going to have to call Pepper." Rhodey threatened, watching Tony's face carefully. Tony's jaw clenched, he was going to call Rhodey's bluff. Bad idea. Rhodey pulled out his phone and was about to tap her number when Tony attacked him. Rhodey pushed the smaller man off, holding his phone over his head. 

 

"Don't think I won't do it." 

 

"Fuck, fine. You win, I'm going to go shower." Tony said, rolling his eyes for the first time in a month and walking towards his bathroom, his sheets slowly falling off his body as he went. Rhodey smiled, sitting on Tony's bed. His eyes widened as he heard a crunch. He stood back up. He pulled the blanket off the bed, finding a shit ton of Captain America branded Doritos. He frowned, now he fucking hated Doritos.

 

He walked out of Tony's room, finding Natasha and Clint walking towards him. 

 

"I got him to shower. And, who's the idiot who decided giving him Captain America Doritos was a good idea?" 

 

Clint looked over to Natasha, who crossed her arms protectively. 

 

"I thought he could take out his aggression out on them." 

 

"I think Tony is far from the aggressive stage, he seems to be very depressed." 

 

"If Phil ever did to me what Steve did to Tony then, last thing I would want, would be his face plastered all over my food." Clint shook his head. 

 

" Заткнись! I was just trying to help!" 

 

***** 

 

Tony dried himself off, regretting letting Rhodey get him out of bed. Though, he didn't want to have Pepper involved, so, he'll just have to deal. Pepper would just make things worse. He was happy that she and Rhodey cared, but he didn't need anyone to baby or stand up for him. Steve was a grown man, he could do as he pleased. Tony was grown too, and he had to fight his own battles. Sadly, as it seemed to be going, he was definitely losing. 

 

He wiped the fog off the mirror, frowning at his reflection. He did look like shit. He opened one of the drawers, taking out the supplies he needed to make him look like a human. He stared at the objects he pulled out for a moment, sighing. He had a lot of work to do. Hopefully, Rhodey didn't mind waiting a bit. 

 

He walked back into his room, shuffling around his dresser for some trousers and a shirt. He pulled out some black jeans and a "I'm bi-winning" t-shirt, then returned to the bathroom. He glanced at the mirror before deciding he needed to start with his facial hair. He groomed his beard, leaving it in its staple goatee form. He shaped his eyebrows, plucking and shading them until they were officially blessed. He concealed his dark circles and adding a bit of blush to make him not look like a zombie. Steve always thought it was weird how much make up Tony wore for a man. He tried to get Steve to wear eyeliner, which Tony only wore to galas or important gatherings. Steve told him no, well, to quote the tall blonde he had said "hell no." That was the first time Tony had heard Mr. Apple Pie curse, not the last... let's just say Steve was very, very vocal in bed. 

 

Tony threw on his outfit, finishing it off with some black converses. He ran his hand through his freshly washed hair as he meet back up with Rhodey on the main floor. He was sitting with Natasha and Clint. They all looked over at him when he walked in. He flushed, feeling like the one girl in the bar that tries to pull off a strap less dress.

 

"Well..." Tony said, gesturing to himself.

 

"Thank you, Tony. You look very nice." Rhodey smiled, standing up. He walked over to the elevator, Tony following his lead.

 

"Are you wearing cologne?" 

 

"Nope, it's just not the smell of liquor and body odor." 

 

"Ah." Rhodey nodded, the elevator falling silent. He knew the first thing they were going to do was get Tony some food, his clothes were hanging off his body like they were two sizes too big.  



	6. Boulevard of Broken - Oh We're Fucking Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets up with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at this point all I'm doing is shitting all over Steve's moral but I can't help it. After civil war I honestly can't bring myself not to. *shrugs* I'm just an opinionated Russian

Boulevard Of Broken -Oh We're Fucking Now? 

Tony was feeling... better with the exception of diabetes, which he was sure he had after the shit tons of food Rhodey made him eat. Though, it was nice to feel full for once this past month. He had been living off grill cheese sandwiches and soup. All meals came with the staple Captain America Doritos, which made him less enthusiastic to eat. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, waking him up from his nap. He yawned, blushing as he realised he was practically laying on top of Rhodey, who was entertaining himself with a rerun of a baseball game. Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his phone. 

"Everything alright?" Rhodey asked, looking away from the television and trying to catch a glimpse at what Tony was so confused about on his phone. Tony's face went blank as he put his phone back in his pants.

"Yeah." Tony whispered, getting off the sofa. He felt another yawn escape his lips as he used the side of the sofa to balance himself. He groaned at the exhaustion that consumed him. It was like his body ignored the pass month of sleeping. He stumbled over to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

"A bit too late for that." Rhodey commented. 

"Yeah, but I don't really feel like sleeping." Tony returned, taking a sip of his black coffee. He had missed the bitter taste. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." Tony answered, walking Rhodey to the elevator. "Thanks for today." Tony added, before the door closed. Rhodey nodded, clearly as tired as Tony. Once Tony was sure Rhodey had left the building, he slipped his phone out again. He sighed, reading the text message over and over before deciding what to do. 

*****

Tony bit his lip and walked down the street, still looking at his phone to make sure he was going to the right place. God, he was sure he was going to regret this. What was he even doing? It was one in the morning and he's walking, trying to find some damn alley to which he could be mugged in. Maybe he should've have stayed home and worked on some new enhancements for the avengers or, the blueprints for the next Stark phone. For fuck's sake, he should've just watched Family Guy or something of that sort. That would have been a smart choice but, Tony didn't make smart choices. It wasn't his thing. So here he was, probably seconds away from being brutally murdered. 

Tony found himself standing in a dead end street, somewhere in Queens. He impatiently tapped his hand on his thigh, He didn't want to die... his expression grew hard as Steve walked up. Tony looked away, crossing his arms in front of him protectively. A small smile crawled up Steve’s face. He didn’t think Tony would come, and like always, Tony had pleasantly surprised him. 

“I didn’t think you’d-“

“Well I did.” Tony said coldly, cutting the super soldier off. His eyes snapped back to Steve, then back to the ground. Those damn eyes. Tony's heart raced as Steve got closer to him, giving a big fuck you to Tony's personal space. Tony didn't know whether he wanted cry or scream at Steve for making him want to. He should've stay home instead of Dora the exploring into a potential nervous break down. 

“I’ve missed you.” Steve said, his voice wavering. He waited, hoping Tony would say it back. He didn’t, why should he? Tony wanted nothing to do with him, rightfully so. Steve didn't tell him about his parents and abandoned him for the guy who killed them. He was wrong, he knew that now and, he desperately wished he had then.

“Fuck.” Tony muttered, shaking his head. He couldn’t do this, he thought he could but he was wrong. It was too hard. He wished he was angry, he wanted to be angry. It felt better than being empty and worthless. Why was Steve here? Did he enjoy making Tony feel like shit? 

"Do you miss me?" Steve asked in a small voice. Tony took a deep breath that sounded like an exasperated sigh. What the fuck kind of question was that? 

Tony opened his mouth to answer but, all that came out was a fit of laughter. Steve's eyes widened, making them look like they were going to pop out, which made Tony laugh more. He couldn't stop. He honestly didn't know what he found so funny. He placed his hand on his chest, feeling himself lose oxygen. He started choking and panting. He felt tears flood his eyes but he didn't care. He held onto the wall as he lower himself to the ground, he was sobbing at this point. He didn't care either. 

"Tony, why are you crying?" Steve whispered, sitting down next to him, rubbing his back. 

"Jesus Christ Steve, your brain was the one thing the serum didn't make stronger." Tony choked out, wiping his eyes. God, he was a fucking train wreck. 

"Tony, I do miss you..." 

"Right, because it's all about how you feel..." Tony muttered. He looked over at Steve, who looked beyond confused. Moments like this Tony had to fight back the urge to punch him in his perfect face. Funny, when Steve was around all Tony could help feeling was aggravated but when he was gone... it was like a part of Tony was too. 

"Tony, I love you..." 

"Oh." Tony let out. He looked at Steve to make sure He wasn't taking the piss out of him. It doesn't seem like something he would do but, after he left Tony in Siberia... Tony didn't really know what to think anymore. Steve leaned in and Tony froze. Was he seriously going to try to kiss him? Yeah. Tony melted at the touch of Steve's lips landing on his. Tony knew he should pull away and tell Steve to go fuck himself but, he couldn't bring himself to. He grabbed onto Steve's shoulders, falling on top of him. Steve groaned on Tony's lips, grinding up against him. Tony was so fucked, literally and metaphorically but, he couldn't care less. This was far better than sleeping alone.


	7. Steve's magical Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Steve wants something, he fucking gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning a shit ton of dialogue up ahead because I lack talent as a writer.. ^=*

Steve's Magical Cock

Tony and Rhodey were playing a game of Mario Cart, Tony was losing. Tony didn’t really care. He was too preoccupied by the memories from last night. He kept glancing over at his phone, wondering if Steve’s going to call. He felt like a teenage girl waiting for her crush to call. It was pretty pathetic but Tony was happy anyways. He couldn’t get last night out of his head, how passionate it was. It was way more passionate than before they broke up, which said a lot about their relationship. Maybe Steve just wanted to shag without strings attached. Though, Tony was a fucking grown man, way beyond the years were he could do that, he was still open to it. He just didn’t want to be alone. Tony spaced out; wondering about what Steve was going to do with Bucky if they got back together and, Rhodey had to tap him on the shoulder to snap him out of it. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, just a bit tired.” Tony said, pretending to yawn and checked his phone. 

“I told you that you shouldn’t have had that cup of coffee so late last night.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know mum.” Tony sighed causing Rhodey to roll his eyes. Tony felt his phone buzz under his hand and he stood. 

“Well, I’m going to have a shit.” Tony said, slipping his phone in his back pocket. 

“Jesus Christ Tones, I didn’t need to know that.” 

"And yet I said it anyways." Tony yelled back walking to his room. He closed his door and pulled his phone back out. He smiled as he saw the message was from Steve. All it had was an address but, Tony was pretty sure he knew what that meant. 

Tony was halfway through changing when Rhodey knocked on the door. 

"Tony? Whatcha doing in there? It's been twenty bloody minutes." 

"I'm... uh... masturbating..." Tony yelled right before Rhodey opened the door. He saw Tony butting up his pants and raised an eyebrow. 

"I have to go." 

"Where?" 

"On a date?" 

"With who?" 

"Jesus Christ wanna get a pad and pen to write this shit down with? I'm going on a date with Carry." 

"Oh, Clint told me about her. She was the one who stormed out of the tower complaining about how your a dumb cocksucker." 

"Yep that's the one." Tony said, snapping his fingers." She's really nice once you get over her personality." 

"She the one who gave you that hickey?" 

"Yeah." Tony lied, tracing the bruised skin with his hand. 

***** 

Steve's head shot up from the magazine he was reading at the sound of a knock on the door. He grinned to himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

"Who is it?" Bucky called out, making Tony's eyes widened. 

"You-why the fuck is he there?" Tony whispered. Steve just smiled. 

"You'll find out." He whispered, looking giddy as fuck. Tony sighed and stepped through the threshold. Bucky stood up from his chair, ready to charge at Tony. He and the shorter man glared at each other until Bucky looked away to send a questioning glance over at Steve. 

"Why is Tony here?" Bucky asked, hissing the other man's name. 

"Okay, I can explain. Sit, sit." Steve answered pacing around the small living area of his and Bucky's shitty flat. Of course, everything seemed shitty compared to Stark Tower. Neither Tony nor Bucky sat.

"Okay, Bucky you know that I love you." 

"Damn right you do." Bucky said, glaring at Tony. The billionaire raised his eyebrows, letting out a small scuff. 

"And Tony, You know I love you-"

"Wow, wow. Hold the fuck up. The hell did you just say?" Bucky interrupted, crossing his arms. 

"He said he loved me. Guess all that time Hydra was washing your brain they didn't bother with your ears." Tony sassed. 

"Steve... what's going on here." 

"I want to... I love you both, and I want us to share that love together." 

"Fuck no." Bucky and Tony said in unison. 

"Please, come on. Why do I have to choose between you when I can have you both?" 

"Because that's selfish Steven. I seriously can't believe this is what you made me come over here for." 

"What were you expecting?" 

"You would kick Bucky to the curb and kiss me to the sound of his sobs... then we'd get married and confess our love in front of god and the world." 

"Pretty sure god doesn't give a shit." Bucky muttered. 

"You just earned yourself an Anderson Cooper eye roll." 

"See, look at all that sexual tension between you guys! Tony, come on. It was just like this with us, fighting... then we fucked and everything was better." 

"This isn't sexual tension, this is 'I want to rip out your throat from your body' tension. Also, don't fucking compare what we have to what you think I have with him." 

"Likewise." Bucky agreed. 

"Well if you're not going to do this for each other than do it for me..." 

"Oh is that going to automatically make us comply. Steve, you left me for the guy who murdered my parents... and I'm sure Bucky isn't too pleased you fucked me in the alley last night." 

"You guys had sex in the alley last night?" Bucky asked in a small voice. 

"Tony, why would you say that?" 

"You mean the truth?" 

"Please... what do you have to lose?" 

"My dignity." 

"Respect." 

"Oh my god, what is with you super soldiers and your lack of intelligence. You can't lose something if you didn't have it to begin with." 

"Fuck you, Tony." 

"Oh? Make sure you do it in front of Steve, apparently it gets his dick hard." 

"Should I make coffee?" Steve interjected. Tony and Bucky looked over at him with 'are you fucking kidding me' facial expressions. 

"Fine, yeah." Tony said, breaking the awkward silence that had built after Steve's offer. 

"Okay, just black right?" 

"No, no. I was saying yes to the whole... throuple thing." Tony said, averting his eyes to the ceiling, which looked like it could collapse at any moment. "Doesn't mean I want a piece of Barnes' cherry pie or anything. I just... I want to be with you and if this is what it takes, then fine." 

"I guess I'm in too." Bucky sighed. Steve's face lit up as he dragged his two men in for a hug. Steve must have some kind of magical cock because Tony was sure there was no way in hell he would do this for anybody else.


	8. The Luck You Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pepper finds out about Tony's new relationship arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't listened to "smother me" by the used, do it! It's a wonderful song. <3

The Luck You Got 

 

All Tony wanted to do was sleep and wake up as if this was a dream, a really fucked dream. Oh, but it wasn't. It was real life or, like a reality show version of real life because holy fuck. Sure, Tony had dabbled in threesomes... as in the act of intercourse. He never thought about sharing his boyfriend/girlfriend with anyone, maybe because he was selfish or... no, no. He was just selfish. He couldn't really come up with any other excuses. Steve changed that. Now, Tony is doing what any sane person would never do, sharing his boyfriend with the guy who killed his parents. Add that to the list of shit your parents don't tell you not to do because they think you have enough common sense to figure it out on your own but, you do anyways because why the fuck not. Tony knew that maybe Howard wouldn't have cared, because he's Howard, but, if Mamma Pepper knew... well then Tony would have a shit ton of explaining to do. That’s why he almost had a heart attack when he saw Pepper in his kitchen, sipping on some tea. 

 

"Oh, Hi." Tony smiled. Pepper gave him an 'I know what you've been up to' look and Tony sighed. God, he's been doing that a lot lately. Probably seems like he has asthma with how much sighs and deep breaths he's been taking. Either asthma or he's just exasperated all the time. Yeah, no, he's just exasperated all the time. 

 

"So, I came here because that woman you went on a date with-" 

 

"Carry?" 

 

"She told a bunch of tabloids and magazines that you forced yourself on her... so I came here to fix everything, as usual..." 

 

"Which I appreciate greatly." 

 

"Umhm. Well, I asked Rhodey where you were and he said you were with her?" 

 

"I am sure he did say that..." Tony said, avoiding the question.

 

"Well I called her office and, they said she was in Japan all week long."

 

"Oh." Tony commented, walking over to the fridge for a bottle of water. His mouth felt dryer than the goddamn Zehra desert. 

 

"Were you with Steve?" Pepper asked. Tony opened him mouth to answer but Pepper cut him off. "I'll know if you're lying."

 

"Fine, yeah." 

 

"Why? Steve is an asshat, Tony. He doesn't deserve you. You can do so much better. Has he been contacting you? Is he the one who wants to get back together?" 

 

"Yeah... where you going?" Tony questioned as Pepper stood, putting her coat back on. 

 

"I think it would be a bit more productive to tell Steve to fuck off to his face." 

 

"It's a little late for that." 

 

"Steve is a jerk, you don't need him." 

 

"I do though. I'm old Pepper, like really old. I can't risk being alone for the rest of my life." 

 

"My god, Tony. You'll never be alone. You have the Avengers, me and Rhodey." 

 

"That's... different." 

 

"How so?" Pepper pressed, making Tony fold his arms across his chest. He was always open to talking about relationships but this was getting way too deep too fast. 

 

"Steve makes me feel... you know what. It doesn't matter. I already promised that they could stay here." 

 

"They?" Pepper narrowed her eyes.

 

"Yeah... Bucky and Steve... we're all three kind of a thing now..." 

 

"Well that's a plot twist... Tony you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with..." 

 

"I know." 

 

"And your comfortable with being in a relationship with Bucky Barnes?" Pepper asked, raising her eyebrows. 

 

"No, but it's what Steve wants. He makes me happy, pep." Pepper sighed at his answer. There wasn't much she could do to change Tony's mind. He was a stubborn little shit but, if he was happy then she was happy. That’s all she wanted. She’d seen too many people take advantage of Tony and she would never let it happen again on her watch. 

 

"If he hurts you, I will shave his head and sprinkle it on the dog shit in Central Park." She whispered into Tony's ears as she pulled him into a hug. 

 

"I know." Tony whispered back. Tony didn't think there was anything that Steve could do to hurt Tony that he hadn't done. That was good, right? Worst behind them, unfortunately now them included another person, only good to come. Hopefully.


	9. Jack and Jill... and James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve move back in, but this time with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; I got the idea for the title when listening to 'sober' by lorde... not usually the type of music I like but I somehow fancy the fuck out of it anyways...

Jack and Jill... and James

Steve was enthusiastic, Bucky... more or less, definitely less. If less had a lesser form, that's how he felt compared to Steve, like an alternative universe version of what Steve was feeling. He didn't want anything to do with Tony and found some kind of comfort that the billionaire was on the same page with him. Their shared hatred for each other and love for Steve was the only things they had in common. Though, to be fair, Tony probably hated Bucky more. That was understandable. He killed the guy's parents, not that it was really him. That didn't matter. Tony didn't know the difference like Steve did. All he saw when he looked at Bucky was a murder and, that made moving in harder for him. 

Sure, he had moved into the tower once. Though, it hadn't been his idea. He understood Tony didn't want him there, he just didn't know how to communicate that to Steve. He was glad when Steve finally figured it out. Now, moving in the second time wasn't any easier. Yeah, this time his was invited and not dumping his presence on people but, he knew he wasn't truly wanted. He didn't know which situation made him more uncomfortable, knowing that you're not welcomed or feeling that you're not welcomed. 

He nervously held onto his 'thank you for letting me stay with you even though we're a couple now and you hate me' present as he waited for the elevator to land on their floor. Tony had sent over text message that he had it completely redone over night. It surprised Bucky at first, seeing as though Tony didn't really care too much for their situation. Maybe this was just his way of trying to get comfortable with the fact that sooner or later he was going to have to have sex with Bucky. Hopefully later... Thinking of it, Bucky needed to start wrapping his mind around that scenario which might not be just a scenario anymore. All he could really know for sure was that if Steve had him wrapped around his finger any tighter, he would die of suffocation. 

The elevator doors opened, showing a completely remodel floor to the tower. It didn't even look remotely similar to what it once had been. The floors were redone, the furniture changed and reorganised around the open space. Once Bucky stepped out of the elevator and walked further into his new home, he noticed all the subtle changes along with the big ones. It looked like if a soccer mom's Pinterest page was the inspiration for the new set up. Everything was classy and extremely expensive and made the flat-like floor or the tower look very posh. Tony must've spent a lot to get this all done. Bucky looked around then back at his present for Tony. God, he was already starting out as a shitty boyfriend. Though, Steve had warned him when he bought the gift that nobody could compete with Tony when it came to giving them and not to worry to much about it. 

Bucky was thinking about how slightly rude it was Steve hadn't got Tony anything when said billionaire walked towards them. Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat and held out his gift for Tony. Tony smiled a bit as he took it. Bucky smiled back, hoping he hadn't weirded the other man out. God, what was he saying? The situation it's self was weirding both of them out. His dumb gift wasn't going to make anything worse. 

"You got something for me?" 

"Yeah, I saw it last night in a shop when I was trying to clear my head. I remember Steve telling me that you like them too." Bucky babbled as Tony unwrapped a iron man fidget spinner. His smile grew, just a little. That was more thoughtful than anything Steve had ever gotten him. Though, Steve hadn't murdered Tony's parents or stolen his boyfriend so the gift didn't dent Tony's hatred. He knew he should get over everything and him accepting the gift was the first step. One small step for friendship, one big step for 'hey I'm going to fuck you whilst our other boyfriend watches'. 

"Well, I love it and with all the anxiety I am going to have now, I'll use it a lot. Thank you." Tony said with a playful smile. He found himself staring at Bucky for a second too long and looked away tersely. 

"I made coffee... okay well that's sort of a lie. I did make coffee but then realised I didn't know how to make the little heart thing with it so, I went to Starbucks and had them do it." Tony explained, leading them to the kitchen. Just as he said, three mugs of coffee sat on the counter with the hearts in them. Bucky had never really understood how to do that either but he wanted too. He mentally added that to the list of things Tony and him had in common. Steve, hating each other, fidget spinners and now, apparently, latte art. Learn something new everyday. 

"Well, I'll let you guys unpack, warning I have a shit ton of clothes so good luck finding room in the closet. Might want to try the guest room's." 

"I'll go unpack, you and Bucky can get to know each other a little bit more." Steve decided, taking the two suitcases Bucky and him had and walked off to the guest room. There was no use checking the master bedroom for space. He didn't need Tony's warning to know that. 

"I'm sorry." Bucky blurted out once Steve was out of site. 

"How so?" Tony asked, sipping his coffee and quirking an eyebrow. There was so much for Bucky to be sorry about. He didn't know where to begin. 

"I'm sorry for what happened with your parents, for stealing Steve from you... I'm sorry for everything I've done to wrong you." 

"But, you have to know... what happened that night... that wasn't me. That was the hydra version. Tony I would never hurt Howard, especially after how much Steve had gushed about him." Bucky continued when Tony didn't comment. 

"Howard?" 

"Yeah, Steve and him were a thing... did you not know that?" Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. God, how couldn't Tony know that. Steve wouldn't shut up about when he was with Bucky. Tony's face hardened, and Bucky realised he misspoke. 

"No, I didn't." 

"Oh, I'm sorry... you shouldn't have found out this way..." 

"You mean from you?" Tony corrected monotonously. Yeah, that was what Bucky meant. God, he couldn't stop screwing up could he? 

"Yeah." 

"Don't sweat it. I don't really care that much." Tony lied. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." No, fuck no. A million times fuck no. He did care that Steve had been with his father, he cared a lot. Not just because ew, your boyfriend sleeping with your dad was fucking gross to think about. Also, because, what if the only reason Steve was into Tony was because of Howard. Then it would be his childhood all over again. All Howard ever wanted was Steve and Tony didn't think he could handle if all Steve ever wanted was Howard. 

Tony shook the thought out of his head. He mustn't think about such things. He had a boyfriend, well correction, two boyfriends who loved him. Well, one did, the other was just there for the same reasons as him. Steve. God, who didn't want Steve for fuck's sake. It wouldn't surprise Tony if he found out half the bloody city had fucked Steve. Funny, that's what people used to and still do say about Tony. Guess that means they were a match made in heaven. One whore + another whore = one cosmically fucked relationship. Wow, that equation was frighteningly accurate. 

"Tony, I am so sorry..." 

"Stop... stop apologising. It's fine, really. I guess if this is going to work out, I need to stop hating you for every small mistake you make. Though, it could help if you stopped making so many." Tony reassured. He was doing this for Steve. All this was for Steve. That lucky bastard. 

They fell into a awkward silence until Steve walked back into the room, directing them to a sofa in the parlour. Tony was both bothered and relieved about Steve taking the steering wheel on this. He played ringleader a little too damn well for him to be completely okay with it. Tony smiled to himself. That was what he had thought the first time he and Steve had met. Too perfect to be real. He had been right then, he hoped it would be different this time. 

"Okay, so, I guess I should go over boundaries. Yeah?" 

"Boundaries? Is there something other than no fucking anybody else besides the people in the relationship, or am I missing something?" Steve opened his mouth to respond but Tony cut him off. "Speaking of sex, how is that going to work? Is it a group activity like fun for the whole family or more like time charts and waiting your turn type of thing?" 

"We will discuss that when everybody is comfortable and really to cross that bridge." Steve said, sounding a bit annoyed. "I want to keep this as consensual as possible." Bucky awkwardly looked at the ground, and Tony snorted. 

"Is there a problem?" 

"No, just a bit funny for the guy bribing his lovers into a relationship with time shares on his dick to be talking about consent." Tony said, pointing out the irony for both him and Bucky. 

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Steve said, crossing his arms. Oh please, this whole situation screamed the opposite. Tony didn't push the matter further. Probably was best not to get everyone into a fight on the first day. Tony felt like he was playing a game of uncle and he was just waiting it out until Bucky gave up. 

"Right, Sorry." Tony apologised, faking as much sincerity as possible. He had gotten so used to pointing out Steve's bullshit, he had forgotten that they were on the same team again. He would just have to slowly let his guard back down. 

Steve was about to continue what he was saying before Tony had rudely interrupted him. Before he could, his phone started to ring. He went to silence it when he saw it was Fury. 

"Hello?" Steve bit out, trying to suppress a growl. 

"I need you back at shield headcounters, now." 

"Do you need Tony-" 

"Did I call Tony?" 

"No sir." 

"Then no." 

"Okay, I'm on my way." Steve hung up. He kissed Bucky and Tony on the cheek before grabbing his coat and leaving. He yelled out a "I love you" before the doors closed in front of him, leaving Tony and Bucky staring at each other uncomfortably. Tony let out a loud sigh. He couldn't get a break, could he?


	10. 1 2 3 But, Only You and Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky get to know each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is so many things wrong just... you know morally with what I just wrote but the only complaint I had with myself I after I read it over was "did I not make Bucky wash his hands and brush his teeth after? Gross..." hygiene is always your first concern kids... 
> 
> Extra: as far as canon goes, steve is not Jewish, my version of him is though. In case anybody is confused or anything. :)

1 2 3, But Only You and Me?

"When are you coming back?" Tony asked hastily once Steve called him from S.H.E.I.L.D. Sure, he was warming up to Bucky... just a bit but, he didn't think he could stand being alone with him. Would it be rude for him to take the guest room and have them sleep separately? The only couple Tony knew who had done that were, well, Tony's parents. God, Tony was turning into Howard more everyday. He couldn't escape it. Maybe it was his fate or, maybe just a coincidence. He hoped to god for the latter. 

"Not for a while, you guys think you can survive the weekend without me?" 

"Yeah." No. Tony sighed, telling Steve that him and Bucky said love you and hanging up. The whole weekend, huh? Two days, forty-eight hours. What were they supposed to do? Have a slumber party like a couple of fourteen year old girls? Wait. That wasn't such a bad idea. That could ease them into the relationship and they wouldn't have to worry about sex. Fourteen year old girls didn't have sex when they had slumber parties, right? No, ew. Tony shook the thought from his head. It would be a normal situation, just with two grown men and drinking bier instead of strawberry milk. Same amount of gossip/complaining just about ex-lovers instead whatever fourteen year old girls bitched about. 

"Okay, well, we have a good forty-eight hours to get to know each other before we have to please each other in front of our better half." 

"Okay, what do you suppose we do?" 

"We're going to have a slumber party." 

"What?" 

"Slumber party? Have you never been to one?" 

"I grew up in the Great Depression with a penis for Fuck's sake Tony." 

"Oh right, well, it's going to the best example of one. What do you want to start with? Braiding each other's hair or shit talking ex-boyfriends?" Tony asked happily, jumping onto the sofa next to Bucky. He was being overzealously happy but that's a part of it. Fake smiles now, tears and hurt feelings later. Bucky looked at Tony's strangely. For a victim of Bucky's brainwashing he sure was inappropriately happy about being alone with him. 

***** 

Tony spent the rest of the day preparing for everything, buying snacks and picking out which movies to watch. He even had dinner ordered. He remembered Steve mentioning something about him and Bucky liking Waffle House once. It was the story of the first restaurant Steve had ever eaten at. He and Bucky had the experience together, like everything else... yata... yata. 

Tony was happy that he could live an experience he never had as a child. He never had birthday parties or friends. Well, in high school he had some but, they were there for the money not because they actually liked Tony. He placed everything precisely, leaving no room for error, this was going to be perfect goddamnit. 

"Hey, dinners ready!" Tony said, biting his lip nervously. Hopefully, he wasn't going to weird out Bucky. The winter soldier walked into the dining room. His eyes widened at the display Tony had set up. It was... really sweet. Everything was put on fine china but by the smell, Bucky could tell exactly what Tony had 'cooked'. 

"How'd you know I like Waffle House?" 

"Steve told me." Tony smiled, pulling out a chair for Bucky. God, his parents were rolling in their graves. Tony started eating his food and Bucky stopped him with a look of disapproval. Shit, what did he do? 

"Are we not going to pray?" 

"Uh, wow okay... I didn't... I'm not Christian." 

"Neither am I. Sorry, it's the day me and Steve usually have a Shabbat dinner." 

"Oh, fuck. Sorry. I don't have candles or anything-" 

"It's fine Tony, don't worry about it. I just assumed Steve did that with you too." 

"No, Steve never mentioned being Jewish to me." Tony shook his head. It was kind of fucked up had to find that out from Bucky. Jesus Christ, what else did Bucky know that Tony didn't. Tony was starting to feel more like a side bitch. 

Bucky and him ate in silence because, what could you say after your boyfriend's boyfriend, who was also your boyfriend, let you know that your boyfriend didn't trust you enough to practice his religion freely around you. Tony started picking up the dishes. Well, this night had gotten awkward way too quickly. He thought that, that part would come when they were going to sleep together. Not, when they were having dinner. However, when it came to their situation, it was best not to have such high expectations. 

"Here lemme help." Bucky whispered, grabbing the left overs and putting them in some containers to put in the fridge. He felt bad. Tony was trying to be nice and Bucky was just ruining everything. 

"We can watch a movie if you want." Tony said quickly, nothing but the noise of him washing plates echoing through the room. 

"Sure. Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful." Bucky said, kissing Tony on the cheek. He frozen after. Shit. Tony gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him he wasn't overstepping. 

***** 

They had decided on watching 'White Chicks' which surprisingly was both of theirs favourite movie. They curled up in bed, siping bier and eating pretzel bits. The weird tension dinner had built faded once they were both laughing and smiling at the movie. Though, it did get silent when the dildo scene came on. Both men went stif, sneaking glances at each other. It was like when you recommend a movie to your parents and you all watch it together just to have a sex scene come on that you had forgotten about. Oh, well. They were grown men, they could handle some sexual humour. 

"How do you suck dick?" Tony asked, nonchalantly taking a sip of his bier. He was trying to loosen the mood but he had a feeling that was definitely not what that question accomplished. 

"Uh, I mean... I don't know. It's a bit hard to explain." 

"Right... right..." Tony nodded, finishing off his third bier. Good thing he wasn't a lightweight or he might've mistakingly spread his legs for-

"Want me to show you?" Bucky offered quickly, looking straight ahead at the movie. Well, fuck. 

"Oh, um-" 

"I know it's weird but we're going to have to anyways and it probably would be best to do it for the first time without the added pressure..." 

"Yeah, yeah. Makes sense." Tony agreed, his heart racing. He knew this was going to happen at some point, he just thought he had a couple more days. He took a deep breath, nodding at Bucky. Bucky put his bier on the side table by his side of the bed and crawled under the sheets. Tony put his hand on his chest, trying to calm himself down. Fuck, he was going to die of a heart attack in the process of this shit. 

"Everything alright down there?" Tony asked as minutes ticked by. The fuck was Barnes doing?

"Yeah, uh." Bucky started, coming back, his face scarily close to Tony's. Enough, that Tony could smell the bier on his breath. 

"Yeah, your just... I've never... you know, with..." Bucky stuttered, his cheeks turning bright red.

"What?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows. He knew damn well Bucky had sucked dick before and he was pretty sure he wasn't deformed. Well, he never had any complaints. 

"You're not cut, I've never done it with an uncut-" 

"Oh, right. You don't have to-" 

"Yeah, yeah. No, it's fine, just different. You know?" 

"Yeah... yeah." 

"I'm gonna... go back down now." 

"Alright, uh, see you on the other side." Tony said awkwardly. He closed his eyes, picturing Steve in between his legs. He jumped when he finally felt Bucky's mouth around him. Fuck, you can do this, you can do this, he told himself. It's just Steve... only Steve, he chanted in his head. He finally calmed down as Bucky got going, swallowing him whole. Fuck, did the guy not have a gag reflex? 

"Hey, um, you might want to stop before I... finish..." Tony warned in a shaky voice. Bucky came up and grabbed onto Tony's cock. Tony gave him a confused glance as Bucky proceeded to wank him to completion. 

"God, um. Thanks. I'm gonna go clean up." 

"Yeah, no problem." Bucky yawned placing the food off the bed and getting ready to fall asleep. By the time Tony got back from wiping himself off and brushing his teeth, Bucky was fast asleep. Tony hated to admit it but the super soldier did look a little cute when he slept. Tony curled into bed, keeping a good amount of space in between them. This wasn't that bad. Tony could get used to this... he had to get used to this.


	11. Taking Back Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts regretting what he and Bucky did the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody actually know how to make latte art? I feel like that would a nice thing to add to my resume, just need to learn first...
> 
> Also: mistakes are a thing... the gods of Olympia couldn't help my English even if they tried...

Taking Back Saturday

Tony yawned, trying to stretch his arms and found himself stuck in place. He knitted his eyebrows together, looking around. Why was Bucky holding him down? Correction, why was Bucky making any physical contact with him at all? He made sure they were a good amount to space away from each other. He started going over everything they did the day before and he cringed. What was he thinking? He made another attempt to move the rock that was the winter soldier. Nothing. Tony sighed, telling himself Bucky would wake soon and nothing else could make him feel more uncomfortable than what was happening. Much to his dismay, Bucky rolled on top of Tony. Jesus Christ. Tony felt like he was being suffocated but that wasn't the worse part. Tony could feel Bucky's morning wood resting on his thigh. Tony gave up on not trying to wake the other man. 

"Wake up, get the fuck up and off of me Barnes." Tony growled. He pushed him off as much as he could, stopping once Bucky's eyes fluttered open. He rolled off Tony, noticing how the smaller man was trying to get way from him. Tony needed time to think over everything. He wasn't sure how to feel about last night. He need to get a cup of coffee and 5+ hours in the workshop to calm himself down. He was so disgusted with himself. He didn't even know what he could've thought, to think what happened was okay. He couldn't decided what he hated himself more for, letting it happen or liking it. 

He stumbled out of bed, walking as quickly as he could without looking like he was running. His hands were shaking as he opened the cupboard in the kitchen. God, why the hell did he put the mugs on the top shelf? He got on his toes and reached or the closest mug. He pushed it closer to the edge, pushing it off once he figured out he was going to catch it before it hit the ground. Bad idea. It fell right on Tony's foot. 

"Fuck!" He screamed, holding his foot. Bucky dashed into the room, looking from Tony to the floor. He hastily started picking the broken pieces of what Bucky deduced had been a Captain America mug. 

"Shit, that's Steve's favourite." Tony groaned, slumping to the floor, checking his wounds on his foot. He had a huge cut, layered on top of a bigger bruise. Damnit. 

"I'll get Bruce." 

"No, I'm fine." 

"Tony, you're bleeding all over the floor!" Bucky grabbed a paper towel, wetting it and crouched before Tony. 

"Here." Bucky pressed the towel against Tony's cut, putting pressure on it. Tony hissed in pain. Bucky gave him an apologetic glance. 

"Friday, call Bruce and tell him we need him." 

"No, I don't need him." 

"Tony, I don't care if you think you don't because, you do." 

*****

Bruce came almost immediately, bringing supplies in case Bucky and Tony had gotten in a fight. He was sure that was what had happened. He expected to find both men bloodied, bruised and needing bones to be snapped back in place. He was pleasantly surprised, just, to find that Tony had dropped a mug on his foot. It was still awful but, he was glad he didn't need to call Steve to let him know how much of a idiot he was to leave the two people, who hated each other greatly, alone to fight over him like wild dogs. He was told all about what happened in Siberia and he was baffled that Steve thought this whole... throuple thing was a good idea. He expected Steve to be smarter and Tony to be strong enough to tell Steve to fuck off.

"It just needed to be bandaged and put on ice. You should go easy for the rest of the day. It's going to swell and the bruise is going to get worse from the swelling." 

"I need to go to the workshop. Pepper needs the blueprints for the next Stark phone by like... two months ago." Tony argued. 

"Tony that's the last thing you should do. Just let Bucky here-" Bruce cut himself off as he saw something flicker across Tony's face as he mentioned the winter soldier's name. Bruce slowly looked over at Bucky, who was wiping the blood off the floor and throwing away the used paper towels. 

"Hey Bucky? Can you give us a moment?" Tony asked once Bruce had opened his mouth. Bucky nodded and Bruce gave him a tight smile. Once he was out of the room, Bruce directed his attention back to Tony.

"So," he started, helping Tony off the floor and over to the sofa in the parlour. "How is everything with you guys going..." 

"Fine." Tony answered, crossing his arms and looking off to his side. 

"Fine..." Bruce nodded. "Bucky hasn't tired to do anything?" Tony shot his attention back to Bruce, who straightened his glasses. What was he... oh. Sex, Bruce wanted Tony to 'point to the part of the bear where Bucky touched him'. 

"Oh, god. Bruce, no... it's not like that." Tony sighed, his face contouring in disgust. 

"Not like what?" Bruce replied. He would be damned if Steve had let Bucky do anything to hurt Tony. Tony gave him an annoyed look. 

"Tony as a doctor and your friend, I need to know if Barnes has tired to hurt you... in anyway since he's been here." 

"Jesus, he gave me a blowjob last night, okay? I am regretting it now but I was into it when it happened and made it extremely clear that I was okay with it." Well, maybe not extremely clear but, Bruce didn't need to know that. 

"Okay. Tony, I just want you to know that if either of them try anything, even the smallest of things, you can tell me and I will make sure they never get the chance to ever again." 

"Okay, got it. Christ, why does everyone treat me like an innocent, overdeveloped, fifteen year old girl dating for the first time. Did it ever cross your mind that I could possibly be the bad guy?" 

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, looking slightly alarmed. He couldn't image Tony forcing himself on anyone. 

"It was my idea, sort of. I mean Bucky was okay with it and everything but, my point is that I'm not some innocent, little virgin. I'm Tony 'will fuck anything that moves' stark, remember?" 

"Tony, the reputation you have built for yourself doesn't mean you can't be taken advantage of. Last time I checked, it was more of a problem in the consent department than anything else." Bruce sighed. Tony scrunched up his face, realising Bruce was referring to cunty-Carry. She was a perfect example though. People thought Tony was easy so they treated him like he wanted whatever they'd give him. However, Tony still didn't like being treated like a defenceless puppy who needed to be protected every damn second. 

"I appreciate your concern but, I'm fine. If I am ever not okay, I will let you know, and Pepper... and Rhodey and you can go wild." Tony said, yawning. God, he really needed that cup of coffee. Bruce gave him a smile and a slap on the back. 

"You know, you couldn't just cut out the middle man and date me yourself. It would save you the hassle." Tony joked. 

"Oh, I think you have more than enough boyfriends, and I'm also-" 

"Straighter than a stripper pole, I know." Tony finished, rolling his eyes playfully. Tony had a crush on Bruce when they first met, and it never really when away. It wasn't as strong anymore but, it was still there as a thought that Tony could entertain when he was bored. It didn't help that Bruce would be an amazing boyfriend but, the whole 'I could possible kill you if we have sex' and being painfully heterosexual were enough to bring Tony to reality. 

*****  
Tony was upset with him and, Bucky couldn't figure out why. Was it because of this morning? He didn't mean to have smothered Tony in his sleep... but he did, do it in his sleep. He didn't have much control over it. Was it what happened that night? No... they had both agreed on it... So, why was the billionaire avoiding him and giving him the silent treatment?

Bucky looked over at Tony, who was sitting on the sofa watching some documentary. He seemed less than pleased, with an mixed expression of annoyance and boredom. Bucky walked back into the kitchen, deciding to make them some lunch, he also probably needed to get Tony a new ice pack. 

He shuffled around the fridge and pantry, surprised how healthy the foods were. Bruce must've had a say on what foods were to stock them. He found some macaroni cheese stashed away, buried behind wheat oats and rice. Perfect, he knew how to make macaroni and cheese. He looked over at the coffee machine in the corner of the counter by the stove. He knew Tony was in desperate need of caffeine. He started a pot and cook the macaroni. An hour and several infuriating YouTube tutorials, Bucky had successfully made two bowls of macaroni and cheese with two cups of coffee. The little hearts he attempted to make looked more like weird clouds. Oh, well. He put everything on a tray and started back toward the parlour. 

"Here." He said as he placed the tray on the table in between the sofa and television. Tony acted as though Bucky hadn't come in, focusing his attention on the telly. Bucky bit him lip, carefully changing Tony's ice pack, which was wetting the sofa. Tony flinched but remained in his position. Bucky held back a sigh, moving a pillow so he could sit on the sofa next to Tony. Tony eyed him out the corner of his eye. 

"Are you angry with me?" Bucky asked, causing Tony to pause the program. He picked up his coffee and turned towards Bucky.

"No." He answered simply, blowing over his mug, though is was cold now. 

"You want to talk about last night?" 

"There's nothing to talk about. It happened, I feel really weird right now." Tony shrugged, taking a sip from his mug. "Jesus, why is this so sweet?" He gagged. 

"I understand. I feel the same way, also I might have put too much sugar trying to do the heart thing." 

"Right. Sorry for ignoring you. I'm just a little pissed off about not being able to work and the whole 'I let you blow me' thing isn't helping. I'm not really good at... this." Tony explained, gesturing between them. 

"Do you want me to go get some stuff from your workshop?" 

"God, yes! There should be a folder on my desk and some blue prints in the left hand drawer, a pencil would be nice too, thanks." 

"Okay." Bucky said standing up. He wondered if he should kiss Tony goodbye like he would with Steve. They were boyfriends and that's what boyfriends did... but at the same time...

"Hey, don't over think anything. Just treat me like how you would with another boyfriend and I'll try to do the same. I'm sure the strangeness of... everything will fade soon." Tony gave him a small smile. Bucky nodded, slowly leaning down and kissing Tony on the cheek. At least Steve would be happy that they didn't want to kill each other anymore...


	12. Seduction Leads To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on whether I should write a sex scene in this chapter then I was like nah, we'll save the smut for when they are all together.

Seduction Leads To...

Steve wasn't sure what he'd walk in on when he got home early Monday morning. He half expected Tony and Bucky to be in different bedrooms or that, Tony would have kicked Bucky out of their room and Bucky would be sleeping on the sofa. Both expectations were wrong and, Steve was surprised. He didn't think they would be so civil so soon, let alone sleep in the same room. 

He walked down the hall from the guest room, were he had showered and changed clothes, towards their bedroom. It was only six am so he assumed his boyfriends were sound asleep. He cracked open the door. They weren't only asleep in the same bed, they were laying practically on top of each other. Steve smiled at the adorable display before him. Tony had nuzzled his head in Bucky neck and had aligned half of his body over the other man. Tony did love to cuddle. 

Steve walked back out and headed to the kitchen. He needed some coffee, not to wake him up, he just loved the taste. Tony only bought the Colombian beans that Sofia Vergara bought. It made a difference. He opened the cupboard, searching for his mug. Huh, it wasn't there. He opened the dishwasher, wondering if it was in there. Nope. He shook his head. He'd ask Tony about it later. He grabbed one of Tony's mugs that he had purchased at spencer's gifts. Steve didn't notice it had 'I will have his and hers' written on it before he had poured his coffee. He rolled his eyes at the saying. He sat down at the dinning table and begun reading the news paper he had picked up on the way over. 

*****

Tony woke up, noticing that this time, he was smothering Bucky. The other man didn't seem bothered by it which, made Tony feel better. Steve had always let Tony drape himself all over him when they slept together, he said he found it endearing. Steve. Steve was back. Tony dashed to the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and made himself presentable. He wondered if he should wake up Bucky. No, he would be damn if he couldn't get at least two seconds alone with Steve, maybe enough time for a quick shag... 

"Good morning." Tony kissed Steve. He straddled Steve's lap, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. He had missed Steve, though, Bucky had been a decent replacement for a cuddle buddy. 

"Is Bucky up?" 

"No." Tony sighed. Right, the other man. Tony wished they could just have a moment for just the two of them but that's not how these things worked.

"Okay. You guys must've grown closer over the weekend." Steve said, wondering what else they were comfortable doing besides cuddling and sleeping in the same bed. He doubted they had done anything sexual. 

"Um..." Tony debated whether talking about how he let Bucky blow him or about all the practice kissing they had done last night. Tony wasn't exactly proud of any of it and only did it for Steve but, he wasn't sure if Steve would be okay with them taking the matter into their own hands. "We talked." He said finally. Not completely false, they did have some conversations... just not a weekend full of them. 

"About what?" Steve asked curiously. 

"You." Tony smiled, kissing Steve, who grabbed onto Tony's hips and pulled him in closer. Tony fumbled with the belt of Steve's jeans for a while until the super soldier stopped him. Steve pulled his head away from Tony. 

"Let's put a pause on that until Bucky wakes up." Well, that's infuriating. Tony gave Steve a fake smile and hopped off the other man. Fine, guess there was no sex unless all parties were involved. That, also, answered Tony's unspoken question about whether Steve would be alright with what they did when he was away. No, he wouldn't. So, Tony had to let Bucky know not to say anything when they had a moment alone. 

"Hey, do you know where my mug is?" Steve asked, and Tony froze. 

"I uh, dropped it... on my foot." Tony said, gesturing to his feet. Steve frowned for a second, Tony didn't know whether Steve was upset that his mug got smashed into tiny bits or Tony was hurt in the process of it.

"Did you get hurt?" Steve stood up, placing a hand on Tony's side and pulled him closer. Tony didn't answer, getting lost in Steve's eyes. He leaned up of his toes, hoping to get another kiss when Bucky walked in. Steve moved from him and went over to great his other boyfriend. Tony crossed his arms and tried not to show how annoyed he was. Tony felt a pang of jealousy as Steve kissed and hugged Bucky in front of him. He knew Steve didn't mean any harm by the action but Tony couldn't help but feel like they were throwing their part of the relationship in his face. 

"I, uh, should go down to the workshop..." Tony said, walking to the elevator. He did so slowly hoping Steve would stop him. He didn't. Oh well, he had work to do regardless. 

*****

Bucky wasn't sure why Tony felt the need to isolate himself. He was sure they hadn't done anything wrong. For christ's sake Bucky had only been awake for mere minutes. Maybe Steve had said something to upset him? Bucky was starting to realise under Tony's rude-playboy exterior, he was a very sensitive man. Now, being hours later, he was completely discombobulated that Tony hadn't come back. He was fully aware that he had to work but, as far as yesterday went he got plenty of work accomplished. Sparing a hour or two to have lunch with his boyfriends couldn't throw him off that much. 

"Hey, I brought you some food." Bucky announced, placing the bowl of quinoa on Tony's desk, beside the busy man. Tony didn't look up or even glance at the food. Steve had told him how unhealthy Tony's eating habits could become when he spent too much time invested in a project. 

"What are you working on?" 

"New armour and gadgets for the team..." Tony mumbled, scribbling something down next to a picture of what Bucky recognised as a bunch of squares and measurements. He was amazed about how talented and smart Tony was. He thought the billionaire didn't get enough credit when it came to his intellect. All people talked about was who he was dating and how spoiled he was, nobody every even thought for a second about how extraordinary the man was or how kind he was. No, it was always, Tony's a whore or Tony used to supply weapons for war... Bucky never understood it and he had a great bit of empathy for his new lover. Lover, a word he thought he'd never connect Tony to him with. 

"When do you think you'll have a break." Tony stopped working and bit the end of his pencil. He turned towards Bucky, looking him up and down. Bucky froze under the other man's eyes. 

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out why the fuck you're here.." Tony explained quickly, landing his chocolate eyes on Bucky's. 

"I'm checking up on you." Bucky drew out slowly, he had thought it was quite obvious. Jesus, what was with Tony. He was fine yesterday and last night. Fuck, he was more than fine last night. Now, Steve was back and Tony's acting like the weekend didn't happen... why? 

"Why?" Tony narrowed his eyes. 

"Because I care about you and what you're doing. As far as my perspective goes, nothing has changed between us... you told me to treat you like I would any other lover and I am. You're the one, who's behaviour needs to be questioned. Seriously... what happened?" 

"Nothing." Tony shrugged. 

"Bullshit." Bucky and Tony glared at each other, the wall clock ticking away as both men refused to avert their eyes. It lasted for what seemed like forever until Tony rolled his eyes and gave in. 

"Fine. I might be... I might be a bit jealous." Tony huffed. God, he didn't want to have this discussion. 

"Why in the world would you-" 

"Why? You were groping each other right in front of me!" 

"It was a hug Tony!" 

"Well, not the kind you could give a child... I'll tell you that." 

"Tony, I'm not trying to steal Steve from you... we're all in this relationship together. There is no me and Steve it's only you and Steve and me. That's it." 

"Not for long..." 

"Tony..." 

"He's going to realise you're better and I'm going to be all alone again. Why wouldn't he? You are better. You're younger and nicer and not a pain in the ass. Not to mention all the history you two have... you know everything about him. All I know is how may organisms I can give him. You're better, in every way." 

"Tony. That's not going to happen, I won't let it. And I am not better by any means. Tony, you're smart, beyond smart, handsome... way more handsome then I am... not to mention a shit ton funnier. You can make him laugh without even giving it a second thought. As for pain in the ass, I would say more like keeping him on his toes. Old? You're experienced and aged like fine wine. Being good in bed is nothing to be ashamed of, in fact I wish I was as good as-" Tony cut Bucky off with a kiss. He couldn't help it. He placed his hand on the other man's cheek, exploring his lips like he had last night. Though, now, it wasn't painfully awkward or planned. It was organic and full of passion. His heart fluttered when he felt Bucky kiss him back. He balanced himself on with his hand on his desk as he stood, wrapping his arms around the winter soldier's neck. Bucky grabbed onto Tony's hips, pulling him up for better access to the smaller man's lips. Tony instinctually locked his legs around the other man. 

Bucky set him down on his desk, trailing his lips down Tony's chin and neck. Tony forgot all about how he knew Steve wouldn't be too pleased about this, only Bucky's words echoing in his head. He was so nice, he was being so nice. Maybe he was right. This was a different Bucky. This one could be trusted... Tony could trust him.


	13. Triple Fun That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is jealous and uses it to his advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex next chapter... because I'm a frick-fracking tease that way. Also if you have suggestion, please by all means let me know and I'll incorporate some in. I'm shite for a writer... I need all the help I can get :)
> 
> Warning: Steve is abusive in this chapter and the next, and the next.

Triple Fun That Way 

"You were there for a long time." Steve commented when Bucky came back to their floor. Steve noted how flushed and slightly sweaty the other man was. 

"Yeah, I had to make sure Tony ate." Bucky lied. The bowl of quinoa was the only thing Tony hadn't touched or put in his mouth. Bucky's cheeks burned as he thought over everything they had done. He was... shocked and turned on. He had been sure that Tony would never touch him unless it was in order to make Steve happy. He could choose to be naive and think that Tony had been 'practicing' but the things Tony did... nobody would be willing to do to anybody they hated. Even if he was acting, which would make him one hell of an actor, him telling Bucky not to tell Steve was a dead give away. 

"You okay?" Steve asked, giving Bucky speculating glances from the corner of his eye. He knew something was going on between them but, he wasn't going to be so forward about his hunches. He looked back at his magazine. He was trying to be nonchalant with his questioning but, he was so in his own head, it took him a minute to realise the magazine he was 'reading' wasn't in English. It's must've been Natasha's. He didn't know how to feel about them possibly... interacting with each other in a sexual manner. Sure, it made him blush and gave him a tent in his trousers thinking about it but, when he really contemplated them being together... his reaction was a polar opposite. He felt possessive over them. 

They were his. He wanted them together but yet separately. Sex, sex wasn't anything to get jealous about. Feelings, if they had feelings for each other... well, then it was crossing a line Steve never thought he would have to draw. Together but separate, not too much to ask for in his opinion. 

"Is Tony coming up?" He asked, Bucky cuddling next to him on the sofa. He smelled like Tony. He scrunched his nose for a bit. Tony didn't smell bad, quite the opposite but, the scent wasn't appealing on his boyfriend. Steve's aroma is the only one that Bucky should wear... only his. 

"Yeah, he's finishing some stuff but should be done soon." Steve nodded. He'd play along... for now. He wasn't going to let them fuck around his back like it was nothing and, he would find a way to show that to them. 

*****

Tony felt guilty as hell. He was guilty as hell. He didn't know how he could be so selfish. Bucky wasn't his and, Tony had no right to treat him that way. He shouldn't have let his insecurities get the better of him. He should've kept his mouth shut and acted like everything was fine. Then, he wouldn't feel as bad. But, no. He never thought things out, consider the consequences. He was supposed to be doing this for Steve not himself. This wasn't about him but, like the egotistical dick everyone thought him to be, he completely disregarded that fact. 

The silence didn't help. Nobody said a word when he came up. Nobody said a word as the hours ticked by, as he ordered food, as they ate in silence. Tony knew that Steve knew and it was eating him from the inside. He was sure Bucky knew too, considering the other man didn't dare to look at Tony. 

"I'll clean up, you guys can go." Tony offered. Normally, he wouldn't since he paid for dinner, since he paid for the fucking tower they were living in but, he fucked Steve over in the process of literally fucking Bucky over... over his desk. Steve and Bucky left, heading to the bedroom. Tony cringed as he noticed how they didn't hold hands like they usually did. God, Tony fucked up bad. He frowned as he threw the plastic containers in the trash. He loved Chinese food but, today he could stomach it. He felt guilty enjoying himself after what he did. 

He yawned as he made his way back to the room, taking off his shirt half way down the hall. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep, then wake up as if this day had been some sick dream. He had willingly shagged the murderer of his parents, who was also the boyfriend of his boyfriend. He hated how extra his life was. Goddamn, he wished all he had to worry about was giving up being a super hero for pepper or not being too much of a pussy to stick it in Carry. Those were the good days, still pretty shitty but good compared. He never understood why men complained so much about their girlfriends. Christ, dating women was a walk in the park compared to all the drama he was in now. 

He averted his eyes to the ground as he walked through the door, avoiding the two men already in bed. He went into the bathroom, stripping and starting a shower. He didn't look in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and was relieved when he stepped out of the shower that fog had covered his image. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the closet, looking for some boxers and a shirt to wear. He and Steve slept naked when they were together but with Bucky being added to the equation... it would be best to be clothed at all times when in bed.

Tony shivered as he slid under the covers. Steve rolled away from spooning Bucky to greet Tony with some light neck kissing. He felt the smaller man freeze under his lips and he could help but smirk. The infamous Tony Stark was uncomfortable in a sexual situation.

"I know we all have only been together for a couple days but, seeing how friendly you and Bucky have become, I want to take the next step." Steve whispered into the billionaire's ear. Tony got goose bumps as Steve trailed his hand down his boxers. 

"What do you want me to do?" Tony's voice shook. No amount of sex with Bucky could prepare himself for doing it in front of Steve. He wish he knew that before everything spiralled out of control. 

"Nothing you haven't done before." Steve punctuated his words with a hard yank to Tony's cock, which wasn't the least bit hard. Nothing about this situation was arousing to Tony. He took a deep breath. He was doing this for Steve. He owed it to Steve. Tony sat up, climbing over Steve, who moved over to the other side of the bed. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. Shit, this was happening. It was really happening. 

"Bucky, Steve wants us to..." He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't have to. Bucky understood.  
The


	14. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Bucky, and Steve all have sex together for the first time.
> 
> WARNING: dub con ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's mistakes, I read through it and read it out loud backwards, sometimes I don't catch things...
> 
> WARNING: there is dub con in this chapter.

Never Enough

Tony felt his heart beat out of his chest as he bent down, kissing Bucky. It wasn't like in the workshop, no matter how hard Tony tried to emulate the experience. It felt wrong, like jamming two puzzles pieces together that don't quite fit. Tony pushed his feelings in the back of his head once he heard Steve groan at the site. Steve was happy and that was what this was about. Bucky sat up, cradling the billionaire's face in his hands. He hungrily devoured the other man, pushing his half naked body against him. He tried not to think about how weird it was and focused on the movements, not who was doing them. 

Tony was a good kisser and he seemed to know it. Bucky sinfully ground into the chocolate man who was sitting on his lap. He grabbed the other man's boyish hips, pushing him on his back. He stole a quick glance at Steve who nodded in approval. He looked at Tony, who's eyes were tightly shut. He was breathing heavily. Bucky kissed his cheek, asking if the smaller man was okay. Tony nodded, blinking a couple times. Tony looked at Bucky's Captain America boxers, which would be cute in a different situation. Tony played with the waist band, his heart pounding as he looked up at Bucky through his lashes, trying to convey his idea without words. He did owe the other man a blowjob. Of course, if they were keeping score, letting the winter soldier fuck him in the workshop probably evened it. Well, Tony didn't just let him. He was a willing participant, which was something that made that encounter vastly different from this one. At least, in Tony's mind. 

He tried not focusing on how much he didn't want what was happening to happen and, thought about how happy it made Steve. That's all he wanted. He would always put Steve first and that was a damning thing when it came to where they were now. It would ultimately be his down fall. 

Bucky stood on his knees, running his fingers threw Tony's hair as he pulled down his boxers. Steve came behind him, kissing his neck and slowly making his way up to the brunette's mouth. Tony dug his nails into his thighs as he took a couple deep breaths before putting Bucky in his mouth. He closed his eyes, tasting the other man. He tasted like... soap. Which, wasn't bad, people whom Tony has slept with have certainly tasted worse. The taste just made everything ten times more real for Tony. He was actually going through with it... there was no turning back. He put his hands on Bucky's hips, bobbing his head cautiously. It took everything in him not to bite off Bucky's dick as Steve kissed and nipped at the other man. It made him feel ignored. 

Tony moved his head faster, using any and every trick he learned in college when it came to oral sex, to get a response out of Bucky, to get somebody to acknowledge him. Bucky gasped, his hands tightening around Tony's hair, tugging at it harshly. Tony choked a bit, his head fucking hurting. Not the response he wanted. Bucky didn't look at him, or soften his grip until he let go, aggressively pushing Tony back on his back. 

"You sure you want this, Tony?" Bucky asked breathlessly. Tony blinked. He didn't expect to be asked for consent this far into it. He was a sure thing by now, a little late for asking for his in put. 

"Just get it over with." Tony whispered once he heard Steve searching the night stand for some lube and a condom. He hoped Steve didn't hear how less than enthusiastic he was being.

"Tony, I need to know that you are 100% okay with me having sex with you." Bucky gave Tony a concerned look. Tony bit his lip. He wasn't okay with this, with any of this. He wasn't okay with Bucky being in his house or anywhere near him and Steve. He could pretend everything was fine and that Bucky being there didn't make him feel uncomfortable. He tried to believe that because Bucky was being nice to him, he wasn't the terrible murderer that ruined his life. 

"Hey, Tony, talk to me. Are you alright? You want everything to stop?" Bucky asked. Tony felt tears threaten to leave his eyes and he blinked them back. He saw Steve looking over Bucky's shoulder, and he knew his answer. 

"Yeah, yes." He answered, his voice wavering. He attempted calming himself as Bucky started preparing him. His anxiety spiked as he felt Bucky's cold fingers pressed against his entrance. One slipped in, and Tony grabbed onto the sheets. It didn't hurt, it didn't feel good but, it did pushed him further towards a panic attack. Tony groaned as Bucky pushed another finger in. That one hurt, just a little. He was a little loosened from earlier but, his stress wasn't making anything easier. 

Tony's eyes shot open as he felt somebody run their hands through his hair. He looked over and smiled softly as he saw Steve. Steve wasn't... smiling... at least not the same way Tony was. His smile matched his eyes, covered in lust. Tony shook it off. He was glad he wasn't being ignored anymore. Steve looked away for a spilt second and before Tony could understand why, Steve started kissing him. It wasn't passionate, or even filled with lust. It was simple... like it was meant to be a-

Tony flinched as he felt Bucky push in. Steve gave him a couple moments before kissing him again. Tony thought about Steve, closing his eyes. His heart rate went down a bit and he was feeling... better. He could do this. It wouldn't be much longer, considering Steve most likely wanted some action as well. It would only be a couple more minutes, ten at best. He could wait it out. It would be over soon. He could handle ten minutes... 

"You're doing so well, Tony. You know, Howard would've never done this for me..." Steve whispered, trying to make Tony feel better. It did the polar opposite. Tony froze, thoughts of Steve banging his father flooding his mind. All the memories of Howard ignoring Tony to mourn after Steve, to hunt for Steve came to the fore front of his mind. He started to panic. Howard would have done anything for Steve, he wouldn't have done what Tony did. He never would've betrayed Steve like Tony did. 

"Stop, stop." Tony cried, his throat becoming tight. He couldn't do it. He felt tears run up his face and, if he wasn't busy freaking out he would be incredibly embarrassed. Bucky stopped and pulled out, trying to console Tony as the billionaire made an attempt to get away. 

"Hey, Tony, what happened? Did I do something?" Bucky asked. Tony sat up as the two men rubbed his back. He didn't want them touching him. 

"Get the fuck away." Tony growled, grabbing his boxers from underneath Steve and hastily getting off the bed. Steve and Bucky gave each other bewildered looks. Tony rushed out of the room before either of the super soldiers could stop him. Shit. 

"What did you do?" Bucky yelled at Steve. Bucky hadn't really been paying attention but he did notice Steve whispering something into Tony's ear before everything fell apart. 

"Nothing, I was just trying to make him feel more comfortable..." 

"What the hell did you think would comfort him?" 

"I was trying to make him more confident. I told him that he was doing great and that Howard-" 

"Why the hell would you think that mentioning Howard would be an okay thing to do? Tony was fucking shaking the whole time, he didn't want to do this, Steve! How could you... I don't even know what to say right now!" Bucky was pissed. Steve had to have know how insecure Tony was about everything, especially about Steve's relationship with Howard.

"Why are you yelling at me? This isn't my fault!" 

"Steve, honey, I love you... almost to a fault but, sometimes you can be a horribly unaware, dickhead!" Bucky got off the bed, putting on his boxers. 

"Where the hell are you going?" 

"I'm going to try and fix what you fucked up!" Bucky called out as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Steve slumped against the head board of the bed. He honestly didn't understand where he went wrong.


	15. Onerous Situations Brought By Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve raises his pimp hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is mediocre at best, I don't understand how people like it... daily dose of self hatred
> 
> Also; yeah, Steve's a shithead...

Onerous situations brought by Steve Rogers

He cringed as he heard them yelling from up the hall. He didn't mean to piss everyone off. He didn't mean to make a scene. He curled deeper into the guest bed, shivering. Why was it always so fucking cold in the tower? He'd have to do something about that in the morning. He'd have to do lots of things about stuff in the morning. He frowned, closing his eyes and focusing on his heart beat. He threw the sheets over his head and steady his breathing as he heard footsteps approach his door. He didn't need to be bothered. He wasn't sure he could handle being yelled at... 

The was a soft knock on the door. It wasn't Steve. Tony sighed, feeling relieved and disappointed. He wanted Steve there with him but, Tony knew if he was... it would be for different reasons than Tony wanted. Was Steve packing? Was that why Bucky was knocking, to let Tony know? 

"Tony? I'm not going to come in unless you want me to. Nobody's upset with you... what Steve said was fucking stupid." Tony cringed. Yeah, it had been fucking stupid, very fucking stupid. Or maybe Tony was being stupid for taking it the wrong way. Probably the latter. Steve wasn't thinking and Tony took it the wrong way. Well, if there was a 'wrong' way to take that kind of information. Steve didn't mean for this to happen. Tony should've let if roll off his shoulders, like he did when Bucky told him. No, he didn't take it that well either but, at least he didn't make it a huge thing. He needed to stop being such a pussy and grow some thicker skin. 

"Tony?" Bucky asked, leaning his body against the door. He was tired. It was too late for this shit, Steve's fuckery to be more specific. Tony didn't say anything, which pervaded the message loud and clear that Tony didn't want anybody around him. Though, Bucky thought that it would be better for him, for Steve or himself let Tony know how much they cared for him... too keep him from being alone and reading into their lack of presence. They were there for him, or at least, Bucky was. 

*****

"Sir, I would suggest waking. You have a meeting set up with Peter Parker in a couple hours." Friday said, causing a groan to leave Tony. His head hurt. He had barely slept, anxiety never failed to make him an insomniac. 

"Right." He muttered, sitting up. He half consciously stumbled into the closet, trying to find clothes to put on. He knitted his eyebrows together, noticing how everything in the closet was two sizes too big. Oh, right. Guest room. These were Steve and Bucky's clothes. Well, that made Tony think about not so pleasant memories of a not so pleasant night. 

"Fuck it, it's my house. I can walk around in my damn boxers if it pleases me." Tony told himself. He let out a loud yawn, taking a deep breath and stepping out of the room. God he was fucking freezing. 

"Hey, Friday? Can you turn up the heat?" 

"Of course sir." Tony relaxed a bit once his body stopped shaking. Why did people walk around in their underwear in movies? It wasn't comfortable or liberating. If anything, it made Tony feel self conscious and exposed. 

Tony breathed in the scent of homemade pancakes and his heart skipped a beat. Steve was still here. He didn't leave. Tony tried to keep his face blank. He needed to let Steve know that this... relationship wasn't going to work out. No smiles, no bargaining. He wanted Bucky gone and he wasn't going to let the tall blonde tell him different. They had done things Steve's way. It didn't work out. 

"Hey, you slept late." Steve grinned, walking towards Tony. The hell was he so happy about? Tony looked over to Bucky as Steve gave him a quick peck on the lips. Bucky looked as shitty as Tony felt. Tony looked away once Bucky met his glance. 

"I made your favourite pancakes." Steve said, pulling out the dinning table chair for Tony. Tony sat, and held back a frown as he looked at the plate before him. He fucking hated blueberry pancakes. 

"Something wrong?" 

"No, it's very nice." 

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like it is." 

"If I was you I wouldn't be speculating his tone." Bucky chimed in, giving Steve a 'let it the fuck go' look. 

"What's you guys' problem? Jesus, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" 

"Yeah, actually. Though, it was the wrong side of the wrong bed." Tony mumbled, picking at the abomination before him. He hoped Steve wouldn't notice he didn't plan on eating it. Tony looked up, catching a less than pleased look from Steve. Well fuck. 

"Peters coming over soon and I expect Bucky packed and off the premise before he gets here." Tony said nonchalantly, drowning his 'meal' in syrup. Better to pull the band aid off all together than a little at a time. 

"What?" Tony looked at Steve. His face hardened as he avert his eyes back to the food. 

"I want Bucky out." Tony replied. He rubbed his fore finger and thumb together under the table as he waited for Steve to respond. He knew the deal, either everyone or no one. Tony hoped that maybe Steve had changed his mind. 

"Tony... I don't understand." Tony sighed. Of course Bucky didn't understand. All the problems he caused weren't intentional. He wasn't making an effort to ruin everything but he was. He was the one who brought up Howard, he was the one who made Tony feel like he wasn't good enough for Steve. He was the one who made Tony uncomfortable. He was the problem. 

"Tony, why would- why do you want Bucky to leave?" Steve asked, looking disappointed but Tony could tell he was angry too. Shit. Tony wrapped his arms around his sides. 

"I don't want him here, it's been only drama and I've felt like shit this whole time." Tony confessed. 

"Tony, come on... you're being a bit dramatic. There's no need to go there. Bucky hasn't done anything wrong." 

"But-" 

"Tony," Steve started, raising his hand to silence the other man. "Bucky has done nothing but been nice and tried to make you feel comfortable. We've been trying to make this work for you. You're the one who doesn't seem to be trying." Tony's heart sped up. He had tried... he thought he had tried... no, no. This... this- he had tired. He went out of his way to try and get closer to Bucky. He wasn't being dramatic... was he?

"These things take time. It's only been four days... give it a month. Everything just needs time to adjust." 

"A month." Tony echoed. He didn't think he could take a month of this shit. He still had to work and god forbid the world fall apart and he had to fight off aliens or some shit while being distracted with the thought that his boyfriend was going to leave him. He didn't need the extra stress. 

"If after a month you don't change your mind, then, yeah. We'll stop and you can kick us out." 

"Us.. I don't want you to leave Steve." Tony bit his lip. All he wanted was Steve. He was putting himself through this for him. Why couldn't he see that? He was fucking trying, he was trying to savage this shitty situation for Steve. 

"That's not how this works, Tony."


	16. Emotional 360

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells Bucky and Steve whats been bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a part two of chapter 15. Also, it gets a lot lighter towards the end, hint the title 'Emotional 360'. I wanted Tony happy and his normal witty self when the peter came into the picture so, he says what's been on his mind and feels quite liberated after-causing him to be a bit more fun and sassy. Also, I feel like I've gotten extremely dark so, I wanted to make things a bit lighter and happier. 
> 
> Side note; native English speakers can you explain the difference between 'break' and 'brake' I am beyond confused...
> 
> Side note of the side note; in case you are wondering I am blurring the lines of Berlin and Siberia a bit... (in this au Steve left Tony for Bucky in Berlin but, they still fought about the accords ad had the whole realisation and fight in Siberia and that was when Steve 'broke up' with Tony in a more final way. If that makes sense) so there's some in sight. I'm vague as fuck in my writing which leaves a lot of shit up in the air/ completely confusing.

Emotional 360

"I... I understand that." Tony sighed, holding his head in his hands. Tony was supposed to stay strong and tell Steve how he wanted things but, he was letting the man run all over him. Again. 

"Tony, I know there's something else going on that you don't want to talk about but, we need to be one hundred percent honest with each other, you, Bucky and I, to make this work." Steve said, turning his head to the side in a cute, trying to be comforting type way. Tony damned himself because he could never win against it. 

"I'm very insecure." He admitted. Steve looked shocked, which felt like a fucking joke to Tony because, holy fuck this guy was lacking self-awareness more than any person he had ever met. Jesus Christ, Steve was a huge part to why Tony was insecure about the relationship. Well, okay, a small part. Bucky claimed the bigger part. Them together was enough to make Tony worried. Every time they smiled, hugged, or even god forbid, kissed, Tony worried. 

"It's very hard for me... after Siberia, for me to trust that you guys aren't going to betray and leave me for each other." Tony started out slow, painfully watching both Bucky's and Steve's expression then, spitting the rest out like an Eminem song. He felt so... embarrassed about his feelings. He knew it was his fault that everything went to shit and that he insecurities were in the way. Explaining it and confirming it out loud was humiliating. 

"Tony, that's so silly... we would never..." 

"I know, I know. I just can't help but think that. It's stupid but I can't help it. Every time you two are together, it's-everything replays in my head and I can't stop it. I'm sorry, you're right, I need to try harder." Tony rambled. 

"Tony, that whole situation was very unfair for you and you have every right to be upset. What we did to you was unforgivable and how insensitive we were about it, was salt in the wounds. Don't apologise for reacting. You being cautious is reasonable. I will tell you that, I will not betray the trust, which both Steve and I need to work harder on building." Bucky reassured Tony, sending an unnoticed glare Steve's way. Everything made sense with Bucky. Why Tony was distant, why he acted weird when they were all together. Tony didn't have a great track record when it came to relationships, Pepper being the only person not to screw the man over and give him trust issues. Hell, Tony's own father was the first to instil in Tony that people are jerks that aren't to be relayed on. Bucky felt his heart ache that he helped continue the tradition of making Tony feel alone and that, that type of behaviour was to be expected. 

Of course, Bucky was sure this whole conversation was going right over Steve's head. Steve never really understood cause and effect or that there was more beyond the surface. To be quite frank, Steve was a idiot when it came to love. He was a shitty lover. Bucky knew that more than anything. Steve, though, was still a good person, a good friend and a good soldier. He just gave no fucks and was selfish when it came to love. Everyone has a down side. Did that make him a dick? To most people, yeah. Bucky never could think so. He grew up with Steve and loved the living fuck out of him. It didn't blind Bucky from the truth, it just desensitised him. Everyone had their down side and, Bucky's was Steve. 

***** 

Tony felt relieved that he had let everything out in the open. He hoped that Bucky and Steve would understand and be more aware of his feelings whenever they did something. Maybe they would, maybe... more likely not, probably not. Tony shrugged internally, well, it felt nice to have it off his chest anyways. He finished his coffee and started the shower. He needed to get on with his day, which, was off to a... promising start. Heart to heart then explaining bad assery to a teenager. 

He stepped into the shower, flinching as the hot water hit him. Jesus that was hot. Was Tony a sixty-three year old woman going through menopause? Because, he couldn't seem to get temperature right. Everything was either too cold or too hot. Fuck, was he going to have to break into a bear's house to find that 'just right'? He rolled his eyes at that quip. His jokes were getting weak. He scanned over all the new and old products stored around the railing of the shower. Most were his and for his hair but, something interesting caught his eye. Woman's body wash? The fuck was that doing in there? Tony picked it up, noticing it was half full. 

"Sweet pea." Tony read, furrowing his eyebrows. Well, don't knock it till you try it. Tony squirted some in his hand, sniffing at the substance. It smelled really good. Tony frowned. He never understood why woman get the good smelling stuff while guys were stuck with the 'musky' scents and that guys who smelled good were too 'feminine'. Call Tony a fudge-packing-fairy but he disagreed, strongly. He loved the smell of woman's perfume and scents. Does that make him less manly? No, even if it did, him being a motherfucking bad ass super hero kind of made up for it. 

Tony dried himself off, smiling his cute, tight, little ass off. Yeah, tight, have you heard different? He felt and smelled beautiful. He would have to get Friday to buy that shit in bulk because he wanted to bath in it. He hummed a Kesha song under his breath as he trailed through his closet, looking for the right outfit. He needed something that said, 'yeah, I have two boyfriends, add that to the list of things that make me the realist thing you've ever seen'. Yeah, Tony's been watching a bit too much RuPaul's drag race... he still didn't think Alaska should've won. 

"Hey, need help?" Bucky asked, sitting on the bed, reading a buzz feed article. He wanted to know what Harry Potter house he was. He didn't know what Harry Potter was but apparently it was important. 

"Um, sure." Tony answered. He secured the towel around his waist. Not like Bucky hadn't seen him naked before but... he needed to take baby steps. 

"You should wear the NASA shirt and the black jeans." Bucky said, hovering over Tony. Tony fought back the urge to shrink under the man. Try harder, he told himself. Don't be such a pussy, he's just trying to be nice, he thought. 

"Thanks." Tony whispered, grabbing the clothes.


	17. Some Where In Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very light chapter, filled with mostly dialogue and Tony getting triggered about being "bi-erased" which is a thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again with some questions for English speakers... *clears throat for a good eight mintues* what is the difference between "mr./ mister" and do you use them differently?

Some where in Queens 

 

"I'm gonna need you to undress." Tony said. Peter froze. He had only gotten off the elevator seconds ago. He must've been blushing because the older man felt the need to clarify. 

"The suit, I have to make sure it fits and such." Tony said, giving Peter an eye roll. Peter laughed awkwardly and cleared the pockets of his pants, putting them on the coffee table to his side. His beaten chewing gum packet and cracked mobile looked pitiful on the marble table. 

"Wait, what is this garbage?" Tony asked in utter disgust. Peter quickly shot his attention back to the table. The gum? 

"I do not accept garbage in my home." Tony chastised, picking up Peters iPhone as if was a used condom. "I'll get you a stark phone." Tony reassured, putting the phone in his pocket. 

"Thank you Mr. Stark!" Peter smiled, looking at Tony for a moment too long. Tony handed over the new suit he made for Peter, looking at bit uncomfortable under the younger boy's glances. 

"Bathroom's down the hall to the right." Tony added. He let out a sigh once Peter was out of ear-shot. Peter was way to fond of him. 

Peter skipped back in the room. Yeah, skipped, like a school girl. Tony bit back a laugh, the kid was too cute. Of course, he was cute in a little brother/child under 18 type Way. Tony knew the media would have a mother fucking field day if they even got hold of the idea that Tony had called Peter 'cute' even if it wasn't out loud. Tony could hear it now. Tony, the pedo-panda bear likes his sausage WAY under cooked. 

"It fits really well." Peter said, snapping Tony from his thoughts. 

"Hm, yeah." Tony walked up to the boy, looking over his creation on his young padeon. He didn't want to brag but, damn. It looked fucking amazing. He was about to say just that but, then stopped himself. Can't curse, Tony. Don't want to corrupt the youngster. 

"I did a good job." Tony complemented himself shamelessly. It was ten times better than the shit he scraped together before. 

"Yeah, if being a genius, billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist doesn't work out then you'd make one hell of a fashion designer." 

"If people wanted bracelets that shoot predators or jackets that turn into tents." 

"Yeah, and you already have the whole gay thing so-" 

"The whole gay thing." Tony echoed, looking offended. 

"You're gay right?" Peter suddenly was very confused, he had more than enough evidence that Mr. Stark liked men. No amount of flirting with his aunt could cancel it out. Tony liked guys. Period. It was a fact. 

"I'm bisexual." Tony corrected, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah, gay." Peter said, feeling relieved. 

"No, not gay, bi. Stop bi-erasing me. I am not just homosexual, I am not just heterosexual. Those two BOTH coexist inside me but I am not one or the other." Tony said with enough passion you would think he was talking about ending world hunger or some shit. No, he just got very aggravated when people assumed things about him that were so blatantly wrong. You could fucking google 'Is Tony Gay?' and you'd have your answer. No, Anthony Edward Stark is bisexual. It would take two seconds but, no, it's easier to just call him gay or straight or a fucking pinecone. 

"I want to coexist inside you." Peter whispered without thinking. Damn. He flushed and covered his mouth with his hand. Tony looked a bit taken back. 

"I did-" 

"Look, I'm going to let that slide because it was clever as hell but, I'm more that twice your age and size. You will not be coexisting in me... like ever." 

"Size? But Mr.Rogers bigger than you and you're the top?" Peter wondered out loud. 

"Wow, where the- where did you get that from?" Tony looked extremely uncomfortable now. Which was a natural response from somebody, who the kid, to which they are mentoring, brings up sex positions with their partner. 

"Oh, I... um... live in Queens." Peter answered, biting his lip. Tony furrowed his eyebrows at the response. 

"Uh, okay. Doesn't really answer the question." 

"Mister Stark, I live in Queens." Peter said more slowly, hoping Tony would catch on to what he was saying before he had to explain everything. 

"Yeah, and the ground gets wet when it rains. Want to say something with some substance?" 

"There's an alley to the side of my apartment building... which is in Queens..." 

"Alley, the hell are you talking-" Tony's eyes widened and Peter nodded. "Oh, shit..." 

"Yeah..." 

"Did you see all of it, how much?" 

"Well I heard somebody crying loud and thought maybe a woman was being robbed so I looked out the widow and saw you... and Captain America... have-" 

"Yeah, okay. Enough." Tony waved off the rest. Well, this was beyond embarrassing. Tony tried to think back to that night. He cringed, yeah it hadn't been one of his best moments. 

"Are you and Mr. Rogers still together?" 

"Yeah." Tony answered in the short way. He didn't feel like explaining Bucky. Minutes ticked by and they stood there, staring at each other awkwardly. Not how Tony planned this going. God, now he was going to have to tell Steve that Peter had witness their very emotional/wild animal like love making. Just when Tony thought things were looking up, when the awkward conversation and anxiety attacks were behind him. In fact, he hadn't thought about last night since Peter had come over. Well, he was now and that fucking ruined everything. 

"Wanna go for a test drive?" Peter nodded his head. "Okay, I'll go get my suit and we'll go."


	18. Peter Deflects a Peck of Personal Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look up "tom holland umbrella". It's amazing.

Peter Deflects a Peck of Personal Problems

 

Tony lingered outside the door to Steve's office for a moment. It was open but, Tony didn't know if he was welcomed. He knocked softly on the door before pushing the door open more. Steve was hunched over his desk, squinting at his computer, writing down notes. Tony's smiled, watching Steve until the other man noticed him. 

"Hey, Peter left?" He greeted, eyes still glued to the computer. Tony nodded, though, Steve wouldn't know so he added a 'yeah'. Tony walked around the big glass table that was Steve's desk, resting his head against the top of the leather chair Steve was sitting in. Tony curiously looked over Steve's shoulder, gazing over at both the notes the other man had been scribbling down and the computer screen. It looked to be some S.H.E.I.L.D fills about the terrorist organisations Fury had been filling them in on a month or two ago. Tony had almost forgotten since, they weren't active, yet. Tony only really paid attention when he needed to. Steve was the exact opposite. He infested himself completely into making sure the world stays safe. Tony stopped taking responsibility for humanity when he realised he couldn't. Steve was stubborn and Mr. Freedom so, Tony was sure he'd never lessen his grip but, you can't save everyone. 

"I'm tired, that kid is-" 

"Annoying?" Steve finished, turning around in his chair to face Tony. 

"Well, I was going to say energetic and young." Tony smiled, letting out a small laugh. Steve stood, giving Tony a kiss. Tony grinned on the other man's lips, kissing back. 

"You know, Bucky's not home." Steve whispered. 

"Oh." 

"If you want to..." Steve trailed off, playing with the waist band of Tony pants. Tony's heart skipped a beat. 

"I'm, uh, really sweaty. I'm gonna go take a shower." Tony said, deflecting the proposition. He was not ready. It had only been a day, well, not even a day. He need time. They moved too fast, jumping in too soon. They needed to slow down to make everything work. Tony gave Steve a suggestive kiss, though, he didn't plan on doing anything. He needed to find an excuse. 

 

Tony's phone buzzed on the bed once he walked into his room. He looked over, seeing that Bucky was calling. Bingo. 

"Hey." Tony asked, walking into the bathroom, locking the door.

"I'm getting some Italian for dinner anything you like?" 

"Lasagna sounds good." 

"Alright, see you-" 

"Um, Bucky?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Um, Steve wants, Steve asked if I wanted to have sex with him and I wanted to call you to make sure you're okay with it because I know I would appreciate if you did, if you were in my situation." Tony rambled, tapping his fingers against the counter. 

"Oh, that's very... thoughtful of you." Bucky said. He knew what Tony wanted him to say and the fact it was close to his opinion was indifferent to him. If Tony didn't feel comfortable doing something, Bucky was more than willing to be the 'reason'. Bucky would hope that Tony would do the same. 

"I wouldn't be very comfortable with it. I think it's too soon." Bucky answered, noticing how the other man let out a grateful sigh on the other end. He shook his head. "Tony, don't feel like you have to do anything you don't want to." 

"I don't." Tony lied and closed his eyes in frustration. He needed to be honest. "I just don't want to disappoint anyone." 

"Sometimes you have to. You can't make everyone happy. You have to put yourself first too. I'll be there soon anyways so, just wait it out." 

"Okay, thanks... bye." 

"Bye." Tony put his phone on the counter, starting the shower. He did need one.

*****

Tony got out of the shower, smelling irresistible. He was in love with that body wash. He walked out of the bathroom, heading to the closet. 

"Why are you going to put on clothes." Steve asked, making Tony jump.

"Jesus Christ, you just scared the living shit out of me." Tony held onto the side of the wall. For fuck's sake Rogers. 

"You smell really good." Steve complemented, lightly kissing Tony's jaw. 

"Yeah... thanks." Fuck. Tony tried to squirm away but Steve had him backed into a corner. Steve moved his lips onto Tony's, not noticing how not in the mood the billionaire was. 

Tony pulled away at the sound of a phone ringing. Saved by the bell, though, Tony didn't recognise the ring tone. 

"Do you hear that?" 

"No." Steve went back for another kiss, and Tony blocked him with his hand, pushing away from the other man. This was better than having to cause drama with saying Bucky wasn't okay with what they were doing and, then he'd have to explain that he kind of snitched and then that would be a thing. Yeah, this was a way better excuse. 

Tony followed the sound of Rhianna's umbrella back into the bathroom. He looked down at his pants. He patted them down, pull out an iPhone out of one of the pockets. Oh shit. He still had Peter's phone.

*****

Tony looked down at his phone, tracking down Peter through the suit. He smiled to himself. And to think, he thought it was a bit of a violation of privacy to put a chip in the suit. His phone said he was in down town Manhattan, not too far away. Tony looked up when he saw somebody he didn't want to see. He couldn't not see her. She was fucking glowing, not in the goddess kind of way. No, like in the cheap glow sticks exploded all over you, kind of way. 

"Tony?" She called out, and Tony tried to hide behind a near car. Too late, she was already waddling over, in a manner that made her look like a deer walking for the first time. Either she was drunk or had no business wearing heels. Christ, Tony could walk better in them than she could. Don't ask. 

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while." Oh, really? Wonder why... maybe because that's what happens when you call somebody a cocksucking dumb ass and a freaking rapist. 

"Hi, Carry." Tony greeted with a tight smile. God, he hated this bitch. He secretly hope she was some kind of terrorist, then he'd have an excuse to strangle the fuck out of her. 

"What's your problem? I've been trying to call!" Carry slurred, draping her limp body all over him. God, was this what he was like? Now he understood why people hated him. It was fucking annoying. 

"Yeah, remember the restraining order I made on you? You know... the one you're breeching right now?" 

"What did I do? Tell me what I can do make everything better." 

"Um, are you currently transferring oxygen into carbon dioxide?" Tony asked, in the process of detaching her body from his. She stumbled back, nodding a bit.

"Yeah." She answered, looking confused.

"Then that. Stop doing that." Tony said, turning to escape.

"You want me to stop breathing?" 

"Is that what dumb people call it?" He responded, looking gobsmacked. Carry tried to slap him, failing miserably due to her intoxication. 

"Come back here you fucking dick!" She screamed as Tony jogged off. God, she was a psychopath.


	19. Dinner, Also An Important Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little pathway to Steve's thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen siderman homecoming, but I have been warned that something bad and permanent *cough* death *cough* happens to Tony and I'm a huge ironman fan. (Obviously) and I don't think I'm mentally prepared for that...
> 
> Edit: saw homecoming, and no Tony doesn’t die, why you spread lies media? Seriously, I’ve seen like fucking fifty million people say that Tony dies. When I saw the movie it landed on a extraordinarily high note so don’t know what they were talking about, but Jesus, almost gave me a heart attack.

Dinner, Also An Important Meal

 

"Hey." Tony greeted, hands in his pockets as he leaned against a side wall of a building. He peered over at the two men tangled in Peters web. "You forgot your phone." Tony said, pulling it out of his pocket. 

"Oh, thanks. I didn't notice I didn't have it." Peter grinned at his new Stark phone. Tony internally frown, realising that he had to go back to the tower. 

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Tony asked. "Well, come back over." Tony corrected with a small smile. He felt a bit ashamed with himself for using a fifteen year old boy to cock block his problems. Not enough to not do it though. 

"Yeah, let me call aunt May." 

"She can come too." Tony added quickly, not thinking through all the details of the invitation. He had to come up with some story to why he wanted them to accompany him and his boyfriends to dinner. Oh shit, yeah, he was going to have to explain his boyfriends too. Well, at least there would be plenty of topics for conversation. He thought back to last night's dinner... he didn't want to ever have to repeat that silence. 

*****

Bucky started setting the table as he noticed a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was missing. He furrowed his eyebrows and checked the bedroom, finding Steve reading a book. 

"Hey, where's Tony?" Bucky questioned, trying to not sound worried. His mind raced from scenario to scenario of why Tony wasn't home and a lot of them didn't have very nice plot lines. 

"Peter left his phone here and Tony went to return it." Steve answered, sounding bored. Bucky breathed a breath of relief. That was so much better than what he thought had happened... Bucky looked at Steve for a moment. He was torn on how to react to the other man's actions at this point. He knew that Steve wasn't a malicious person but, he couldn't deny that Steve's behaviour wasn't okay. He walked over to the bed, climbing on and laying next to Steve. He played with the hem of the sheets for a bit, wondering how to start this conversation. 

"Don't tell Tony I told you this but..." Bucky struggled to find words to carefully phrase the next part of the sentence. But, You made Tony feel uncomfortable? Tony felt as though you were being too forward? Steve closed his book, looking a mixture of intrigued and guarded.

"I called him and he said that you proposed something that he didn't want and-" 

"Tony never said anything to me." Steve cut him off, crossing his arms. 

"Right, yeah-" 

"He didn't complain or express that I was doing anything he didn't want. In fact, the only reason I even brought it up was because I thought he did want to." Steve continued, getting a bit pissed as the seconds passed. Tony had been all over him a whenever Bucky wasn't around. Tony was the one who wanted to fuck him yesterday morning. 

"Steve, don't you think it's a bit too soon?" 

"I don't understand." 

"Last night?" 

"What about it?" 

"Steve, for god's sake... Last night, Tony forced himself to have sex with me and freaked out! Can't you see that Tony is willing to do anything to make you happy? Do you not understand that's maybe why he didn't say anything to you? He doesn't want to make you upset." Bucky explained. He was gobsmacked by Steve's complete unawareness. 

"I- no. I didn't. Why was Tony telling you all of this instead of me? Better yet why the fuck isn't anybody telling me anything? Don't think I don't notice you two scheming behind my back! Is this some kind of revenge on me?" Steve narrowed his eyes and Bucky's mouth fell open. He was completely speechless. Scheming? They were barely talking. For fuck's sake they had only been 'together' for a matter of days! 

"Steve, my god... I have no clue why you think Tony and I are 'scheming' behind your back. As for Tony telling me, he really didn't have to say much. In fact he didn't say much. Do you know why? Because he doesn't think he can. Maybe if you didn't threaten to leave him then he wouldn't feel that way." 

"I-" Steve began but stopped at the sound of a voice calling out. Tony was home. 

*****

"I'm home." Tony yelled, looking around the flat. Nobody was to be seen. Bucky was home though, Tony knew because there was bags from the Italian place a couple blocks down on he dinning table. We're they in the bedroom? Tony felt a lump in his throat form at the thought of what they could be doing in the bedroom. No, Bucky would do that. Would he? 

"You can put your coats and bag on the couch, I'm going to get the table set." Tony told his guest. 

"Let me help." Peter said, following Tony over to the table. 

"How are we going to explain our relationship?" Peter whispered. Tony thought for a second, trying to remember the excuse he had used last time. Oh, right funding for some project. He'd just have to add that he thinks Peter gifted and he plans on mentoring him. Not a lie if what he was mentoring Peter on wasn't brought into question. 

"Don't worry about." Tony responded, grabbing two more plates from the kitchen. Explaining him and Peter was easy. Explaining how he went about gaining two boyfriends... that was going to be a challenge. 

Steve and Bucky came into the dinning area after Tony was half way threw setting the table and organising the food. Tony could help but notice how chary both men seemed to be as they helped. They didn't greet him in any way. 

"Not going to give me a hello kiss?" Tony teased, looking over at the men out of the corner of his eye. Steve quickly pecked Tony one cheek, mumbling a 'hello' and Bucky followed after. Tony ignored how Peter's widen at the action. 

"And the plot thickens..." Peter noted aloud. 

*****  
Aunt May was satisfied with Tony's answer on the topic of his relationship with Peter. Which was good. What wasn't good was it took about 5 minutes to convince her, not nearly enough time. He thought it would be a thing but, a couple winks and complaints she was sold. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to get out of the whole 'throuple' topic so easily. 

"So are you all..." She asked, gesturing to Bucky, Steve and Tony, who were all sitting next to each other. 

"Yeah." Tony answered softly, Steve and Bucky nodding along with his confirmation.

"Well, that's very interesting! I didn't know you were... uh..." 

"Polyamorous?" Tony finished, he was so tired of people bring up his sexual orientation. 

"Yeah... how did you guys meet?" Aunt May took a sip of her water. That one threw off everyone. Bucky, Tony and Steve looked at each other, completely lost on how to make their 'love story's' beginning sound better than it was. Tony was pretty sure the domino effect of cheating couldn't be sugar coated. 

"Our shared love for the game Guess Who." Tony retorted. It wasn't that far off. It had a slight difference in meaning of course, being that it was guess who I'm fucking behind your back instead of guess who my character is. 

"Oh, do they have conventions for that?" 

"They have conventions for everything."


	20. Come Out, To Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wonders about boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am a bit torn from how I want Tony, Bucky, and Steve to come out as a couple. I have been watching a shite ton of YouNow and I was thinking they could do it on a stream to all the fans/ or they could announce it at a press event really casually. I'm fine with either... tell me what you think. YouNow or Press? 
> 
> Also this is a short chapter sorry. 
> 
> Also/also; Steve is going to be supportive and not an asshole for the next couple chapters... it's not going to last forever... but, yeah. In case you were wondering.

Come Out, To Go Out 

It had been a month. Tony knew it had been a month because he had made an effort to count every day till so. It started out as a way to cope with everything, knowing in only x amount of days everything would be back to normal and he could convince Steve to date just him. However, it slowly changed to a way to appreciate each day of being with both Steve and Bucky. Steve had been right, the first week was always the hardest. Of course, it had been the first two weeks for them. Most of the problems they had seemed silly now. Maybe it was a sign of his trust building and his walls falling. 

Tony knew there was one key element to why they had been doing so well. Sex. None of them had done it or even brought up the subject. Steve had apologise to Tony for being insensitive, the morning after the dinner with Peter, and that was that. Though, Tony did go into their room after and poured his hot cup of coffee on Bucky, which woke up him so that Tony could yell at him for telling Steve things he told him in confidence. Which, had been the reason it took a bit longer for everything to calm down. Tony didn't acknowledge Bucky at all the second week. The only reason he decided to start talking to him again was because he saw how sad his grudge made Steve. 

"Hey, you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Steve asked as he watched Tony rip apart parts of an old car. He always loved watching Tony work. He never understood what the billionaire was doing but, he liked seen the determination in Tony's eyes and how they lit up when he figured something out. 

"Out, like on a date? In public?" Tony asked.

"Yeah..." 

"No, defiantly not." Tony answered, looking over the old rusted over motor. "If we go out, then we come out and I don't think I'm ready to have the media comment on our relationship. We just got to a comfortable place and I don't feel like being called a cock hungry slut. Plus the rape rumours just died down." 

"You never complain when I call you a cock hungry slut." Steve teased, giving Tony a seductive smile. Tony rolled his eyes playfully, standing up from the mess he created and walked over the chair Steve had been sitting in for the past hour. 

"Yes, that's because when you say it, it makes me hot and bothered. When assholes from tabloid magazines say it, it makes me just bothered." Tony sat on the other man's lap, not thinking. He kissed Steve. He had forgotten how nice it felt. He still couldn't believe he hadn't had sex in three weeks. 

"Tony. You okay?" Steve questioned, pulling away. He wasn't sure who Tony was doing this for. 

"Hm, yeah." Tony realised what he was doing and hopped off Steve. He needed a good cold shower. He didn't want one but, if it kept himself from fucking everything up than he was getting one. Steve stood, his body way too close to Tony's. God, Tony was sure it would take a lot more than a cold shower if Steve got any closer. 

"You didn't have to get up." Steve said, with a simple smile. 

"Yeah..." 

"I'm ready whenever you are if you want to try everything again. It will be different." 

"Yeah..." Tony repeated. He knew it would be different but, he didn't know if it would be different enough. He and Bucky were a hell of a lot closer and their relationship wasn't forced anymore. Tony didn't want to jeopardise that but, they would have to figure it out at some point. It had only been two week and Tony was getting boners over clothing store ads on the TV. He needed release and not just from his hand.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Oh, Tony wanted to... he really wanted to. He just wasn't sure if he should...


	21. The Isty Bitsy Spider Was The Biggest CockBlock Of Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I am trash. Happy readings!

The Isty Bitsy Spider Was The Biggest CockBlock Of Them All

"Tony!" Steve called out, slamming the door to their bedroom open hastily. He opened his mouth then stopped himself at the site of the other man doing what, what Steve couldn't exactly explain. 

"Shit!" Tony muttered, looking over to Steve. He just had the child's iron man helmet perfectly to where it covered/cupped his genitalia. Damn, it seemed sexy in theory but the longer Steve gawked at him, he quickly decided it wasn't in practice. 

"This was better planned in my head." Tony clarified and Steve rose an eyebrow. He had almost forgotten what he charged into the room for to begin with. Oh, right. 

"Tony, there's, uh, spider in the kitchen." 

"And?" 

"Bucky and I can't- we need you to kill it." Steve said, biting his lip. Well, that was adorable. 

"Really? The guy who punched nazis in the face can't handle a little spider?" Tony giggled, walking past Steve, still wearing nothing but the mask covering his willie. Steve shamelessly checked out Tony's ass, as he strutted off. 

*****

"What the fuck! How did this get in my tower?" Tony's shrieked. When Steve said spider, Tony was expecting some little, harmless creature. This was NOT a little spider, it was the size of Tony's hand. 

"Fuck me, did it move?" Bucky yelled from the counter top, looking over at the spider on the floor. It flinched at the noise and all three men jumped. 

"Shit, Tony what are you going to do?" 

"Hell if I know. I'm not Brazilian, I've never had this problem. It's too big to gas." 

"Gas?" 

"Yeah, I just spray the creatures that wonder into my home, usually in the workshop, with the Taylor swift perfume I got Pepper once. Which, she replied with, 'I'm not fourteen Tony.' So, I use it to kill off unwanted guests. It makes the clean up a lot less disgusting." Tony rubbed the back at his head when Bucky turned and noticed the smaller man was nearly naked. 

"I'm calling Natasha, she knows how to deal with these type of things." 

***** 

"The hell are you wearing, Stark?" Natasha greeted, with a intrigued smirk on her lips. Tony rolled his eyes. Everyone might as well take a picture, it'll last longer. 

"The demon is over there." Tony ignored her and pointed to the kitchen. She sighed, walking over to the area of caution. She felt the need to laugh when she saw the thing that had the three men so upset. It was big, sure, but not poisonous. She shook her head as she bent down in front of it. 

"Look at that, little guy just wanted a friend." Natasha said in her monotoned voice as it crawled into her hand. She stood up, quirking an eyebrow as Tony hid behind Steve. She smiled and walked closer to the pair, holding out her hand. "Come on, don't be such a pussy. It isn't poisonous." 

"Fuck no, I am hiring all new maids." Tony said sourly, glaring at Natasha's new friend. 

"So, are you gonna kill it now?" Bucky asked, climbing off the table. 

"No, I think I have a new pet." 

"Fine, but if I see that... thing anywhere near me, I will kill it." 

"Would that be before or after you pissed yourself?" Natasha tilted her head to the side. 

"Okay, bye!" Tony yelled, not getting anywhere near the assassin. 

"Have a nice day." Natasha added, looking towards Tony's appearance as it was and getting in the elevator. 

"So... now that all are endorphins are pumping... anybody up for sex?" Tony asked, putting his hands on his hips.


	22. Got Questions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Press conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching S.H.E.I.L.D and my nephew said "with out Tony Stark you would be nothing!" And at that moment I realised who my favourite nephew was.

Got Questions?

Steve woke to the light buzzing of his phone against the side table. He groaned, stretching an arm over Tony's sleeping body to grab it. He smiled as he the other man cuddle closer. Steve wiggled a bit, practically suffocating under the two men who were both nuzzled against his sides. 

He laughed, hearing Tony make an adorable noise as he detached himself from him. Steve knew both Bucky and Tony were completely out of it. They spent most of the night fucking like wild animals. Steve answered the phone, holding it to his ear as he searched for his boxers. 

"Hello?" He asked, searching the floor for his clothes. He trailed his steps back to the bathroom. 

"The team is needed at S.H.E.I.L.D in ten minutes." Natasha said, hanging up. Steve frowned. He picked up his pants from the floor and grabbed a black shirt from the closet. 

"Hey, you guys need to wake up." He said, earning no reaction from either men. He shook them, Tony almost smacking him in the face as a response. Steve stood in front of them, hands on his hips. Steve's mind drifted to the memory of last night. He had lost count of how many orgasms the night had produce for him after both Tony and Bucky had fucked him solely in the shower alone. All Steve had to say was that he was glad he was a super soldier or he would be more sorer than a virgin after prom night. 

He snapped his head away from his sleeping angles once he got an idea. He pulled the sheets off the bed as a warning. Nothing. He sighed, grabbing a vas from the top shelf in the kitchen and filled it with water. Once, he got back to the room, Bucky and Tony had curled up together for warmth. If they didn't have anywhere to be, Steve knew he would stare at them forever, maybe even sketch them before they woke. 

He bit his lip, standing at the foot of the bed, he looked at the vas. He wasn't going to have the two in a very good mood after this. He closed his eyes, pouring he water over them, jumping off the bed to get away from the shit storm he had no doubt started. 

"What the fuck?" Tony yelled. Steve cringed. 

"Couldn't wait like five minutes?" Bucky added, shaking the water from his hair. Tony flinched as some hit him. Tony got up, glaring at Steve as he made his way to the bathroom. Bucky followed behind him, mirroring the billionaire's behaviour. Steve rolled his eyes. So, this is how his mother felt whenever Steve ignored her pleas to get up. 

"We're needed at S.H.E.I.L.D. I expect you presentable in five minutes, got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Tony answered, slamming the door in Steve's face. They would definitely be stopping for Starbucks on the way. 

*****

"Hello Captain, Barnes... Stark." Fury greeted as the three men slipped in, a fashionably twenty minutes late. Not that they didn't know they were late. For fucks sake, Steve had been riding their asses about all the way over. Tony's body melted as the thought of Steve actually riding his ass. He was sure he already had morning wood, though the fucking cold water Steve threw on him made it less noticeable. He sat down comfortably, hiding the semi he was growing. He sipped his coffee which had added a good ten minutes to their drive to get. Tony smirked. 

Steve squeezed his thigh under the table, in a more parent like way than the seductive latter. Though, Tony's body didn't perceive it as so. Damn, he had been at least expecting a hand job before he would have to start the day. Tony was sure that was all he could handle. He had been fucked so many times even shifting in his chair could make every second from last night come back to him. It didn't help that Tony had rarely bottomed before Bucky and that Bucky had a huge d- 

"So, we're here because there is a press conference in about," Fury looked at his watch, which Tony could tell was broken. "Two minutes." Fury pointed to the board, and Tony looked over the three bullets. "This is all you need not to fuck it up, okay?" 

Tony snorted, earning a side slap from both super soldiers. He bit his lip, keeping him from whimpering like a whore. He closed his eyes, recalling the hand prints that were scatter all over his thighs and torso. 

"No swearing, no talking about classified information, no bashing the accords." Steve read out, seemingly the only person in the room who wasn't tired. 

*****

"Carry me." Tony whispered, hanging all over Steve, who ignored his plea, getting up from his chair. Tony sent a hopeful glance at Bucky, who sighed. Tony smiled as the other man reached to pick him up. They were the one who made it impossible for him to stand, only fair they had to carry him. 

"Bucky..." Steve started as the brunette walked with the other avengers into the press room, Tony in arms like he was a small child. 

"Steve, after last night, I doubt he'll be able to walking with out a giant limp." Bucky explained, Tony nodded against the other man's neck. He was tired. A guy his age wasn't meant to fuck all throughout the night and wake up like nothing happened. 

"What about the press?" Steve argued. Bucky's eyes widened. Tony groaned. He knew that the press would go wild if he was carried in by Bucky. He got off the other man, still leaning on him for support. Tony was getting one hell of a head ache.

*****

"Mr. Stark, there are some rumours about you and Spider-Man, care to elaborate?" A short, black haired woman asked. 

"Yes, I am mentoring Spider-Man." Tony responded, holding back the urged to put his head on Steve's shoulder. 

"Not... the rumours are a bit different... from mentoring." She stumbled out, giving a certain look. Both Bucky and Steve shot their gazes over to Tony without a second thought. Tony flushed. Oh, those type of rumours because nobody wanted to hear about the Avengers' plan to keep the world safe... no, fuck that! Whose dick is Tony currently sucking? 

"Um, no. God, no!" Tony said, more to Steve and Bucky than the reporter. Sure, Peter came over a lot and they played video game, watched movies and built things together but, it didn't mean Tony wanted to fall into bed with the dangerously under age boy. Those activities felt more like a father-son type of thing... not courting. Tony inwardly cringed as both Steve and Bucky gave noticeable sighs of relief. Well that wasn't suspect at all...

"Are you grooming Spider-Man to be an Avenger?" 

"Maybe. Once he's old enough to sign the accords and only if he wants, then sure. I don't see a problem with it." Tony said sincerely. He relaxed as the reporters started pestering Clint and Natasha with questions. He tuned everything out. All he wanted to do was go back to bed. Tony, with out thinking, leaned his head on Steve shoulder, cuddling Bucky's hand close to his chest as he slipped back to slumber. 

"Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark?" A reporter called. 

"Tony wake up." Steve hissed. Tony blinked a couple times, yawning. 

"Yeah?" 

"Sorry to wake you." The reporter apologised, causing the crowed behind her to erupt in laughter. 

"Don't worry about it, at least you didn't pour water on me like my boyfriend." Tony answered. 

"Tony..." Steve warned. 

"Not my fault you fucked me relentlessly last night." 

"I don't recall you complaining last night." 

"That's because I'm a whore, Steven. Did you not notice that when I was blowing you whilst Bucky-" Tony was cut off with a sharp elbow jab into his side. He snapped his head over to Bucky, who was blushing profusely. "What?" Tony asked, looking around, noticing the other Avengers (except Natasha, who looked more intrigued than anything) looked very uncomfortable. 

"Still got questions?" Tony asked the reporter, who gave him a small nod.


	23. I Want To T'Choke You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enters.... black panther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently crashing on my sister's couch and felt a bit weird writing this trash as one of her dogs attempted humping me, whilst the other tried to eat my foot.

I Want to T'Choke You Out

Tony was sandwiched in between Bucky and Steve, completely out of it. Steve smiled at the sleeping man. He had carried Tony up from his workshop after he found the billionaire asleep on the floor. He tried to keep him awake until they got to the bedroom, so Tony could sleep in the proper place. However, Tony saw Bucky and leaped onto the other man's lap, curling up and fall right back to sleep like a kitten.

"We're gonna need to invest in turtleneck sweaters..." Bucky joked, eyeing at the hickeys decorating Tony's neck. He could tell the other man had tried to cover them with concealer, and did in such a way that told Bucky he was very experienced with covering love marks. Tony had sweat some off, leaving the purple colour to shine through the makeup. 

"Good thing Tony doesn't wear shorts because his got them on his thighs and legs too." Steve whispered, running his hand threw Tony's hair. 

"We need to be more gentle." 

"Yeah..." Steve's mind drifted back to the images of Tony blissed out, begging for more. He coughed, noting how tight his pant became. He slowly slid Tony's feet off him, heading towards the kitchen. He was sure Tony hadn't bothered eating anything. He stopped in his tracks at the sound of the elevator opening. 

"Is Anthony Stark here?" T'challa asked, holding back the urge to glare at the all American hero before him. He had heard about Tony's knew relationship and he found it disgusting. Not because it was gay or included more than two people. He didn't care about that. He was disgusted that some how Captain America had weaselled his way back into the genius' life. He didn't deserve Tony, neither did Bucky in his opinion. 

"You're black panther right?" 

"Yes, and you're Captain America." T'challa answered sourly. Steve hardened his face. 

"You fought with Tony against me..." 

"Well, apparently not well." 

"I sighed the accords. So, I would say you were successful." 

"Before you left Anthony bloodied and broken by your hand or after?" T'challa narrowed his dark eyes. Steve walked closer, his face meters from the other man's. 

"And why are you here again?" 

"I came to see if Anthony would like a sparing partner. Some improvement in hand to hand combat would do him some good, give him more confidence." 

"Tony has plenty of confidence." Steve snorted. 

"Not with the right people." 

"Tony's asleep, so I guess you should see your way out." Steve said, practically pushing the other man off the premise. 

Steve walked back to the parlour, emotionally drained. Bucky looked over at him questionably. 

"Can you believe that guy?" Steve shook his head, grabbing Tony bridal style. Bucky opened his mouth, then closed it not sure on how to answer. T'challa was the only other person who had been in Siberia. Sure, he hadn't seen exactly what had gone down but, finding Tony all alone, bloodied and bruised, probably gave him an idea. He was just trying to make sure Tony was happy and safe, same as what everyone else wanted. They were on each other's side... for once. 

***** 

Steve dumped Tony on the bed, unsure to whether he should undress the unconscious man. Probably. He took off Tony's NASA shirt, causing Tony to roll over. Steve sighed, at least take off the pants would be easier. Steve felt something in the pocket of Tony's sweat pants. His phone. Steve starred at it for a second, before the screen light up with an incoming text message. It was from T'challa, or at least that what Steve assumed considering the contact info had a panther emoji for the name. He debated whether he should look through Tony's phone. He knew Tony would be pissed but, if he had nothing to hide then there should be no problem. 

The phone dinged again as Steve slid it open, the screen becoming brighter. Steve bit his lip, pressing the message icon. He took a deep breath, finding that Tony only had a few people he texted. Only Pepper, Rhodey, Peter (shockingly was the most frequent) and T'challa. Steve knew he didn't have to worry about Rhodes and Pepper but, Peter he was still unsure about. He clicked on the conversation, finding meaningless back and forths. It was just a bunch of memes, occasional debates on stupid things like the whether it was Pet Smart or Pet's Mart. It was harmless, nothing either good friends or a Father and Son would discuss. 

He looked over at Blue dot at the top of Tony's messages with Tony. What could he want? He knew Tony was asleep. He decided to scroll all the way up, to their first message before looking to see what he wanted. It was simple, Tony thanked T for helping him, though, it didn't do much and T'challa responded with he hoped things got better. The rest was them talking about family and the accords, pretty boring stuff. Steve skipped over it, finding himself in between a conversation about House Of Cards, which apparently both T'challa and Tony enjoyed greatly. Huh, Steve hadn't known that. Steve scrolled over it, finding himself reading T'challa's new texts.

*panther*; Your boyfriend's a duck.  
*panther*; Dick* 

Steve's jaw tighten. Somebody had some balls on them. Steve began to worry what Tony would have responded if he had seen it. Would he agree? Would he tell T'challa to fuck off. Steve hoped for the latter. He pressed the keyboard, about to respond, when Bucky walked in. The other man yawned, not taking a second look to the bed or Steve. He completely ignored the half naked man and Steve who was, what he sure , breaking every rule when it came to trust in a relationship. Steve took a deep breath and typed what he wanted to say, clicking send before the other man came back from the bathroom.


	24. Captain North Korea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony figures some stuff out. (My writing is not perfection, I need a beta I know... I'm in the process of finding/looking for one.) I appreciate when mistakes are pointed out as long as it's done in a respectful manner, I'm not god of literature... I'm a peasant who has ideas. Anywhore, happy readings :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... house hunting is a pain. I have no clue why I gave you that life update. Also, I nicknamed T'challa as "T" (I kinda like the idea of Tony calling him Chai Tea) it's stupid I know. :p

Captain North Korea 

Tony let out a small yawn, and rolled away from Bucky, his hand landing over at the spot were Steve slept. It was empty. Tony furrowed his eye brows, patting at the the mattress. His mind was fuzzy but he did recall falling asleep in between his favourite super soldiers. He rubbed his head against his pillow, opening his eyes. Tony frowned. Steve wasn't there. 

"Bucky?" Tony asked, wondering if the other man was up. He usually was. In fact, both Steve and him woke before Tony almost every day and waited in the bed, combing their fingers through the billionaire's hair until he woke up. At first Tony had found it creepy but it soon became endearing. 

"Hm?" Bucky responded, placing his head on Tony's shoulder. 

"Where's Steve?" 

"Oh, he left 'bout an hour ago. Fury called him in again." 

"Did he call anyone else?" 

"Nope." 

"Looks as though our one eyed, soulless leader has a crush." Tony joked. Fury had called Steve in all the time for the past month or so. Tony was suspicious but then he realised there was no reason to be. Steve was Captain America, the agents at SHEILD probably made up bullshit excuses to get him over there so he could give them his autograph or some shit. If there truly was a problem, Fury would call everyone in. 

Bucky let out a small laugh, pulling Tony from his thoughts. Tony turned towards him, laying his head against his chest. Tony body felt heavy. God, he was getting old. 

"So, what are the plans for today?" Tony asked. He wasn't planing on working, since, the thought gave him a hangover level headache. 

"Well, I can start breakfast and we'll go from there." Bucky said, sitting up, causing Tony to do the same. "Almost forgot, T'Challa stoped by last night and wanted to see if you'd like to spar with him some time." Bucky said, as Tony headed towards the bathroom. Tony nodded, grabbing his phone. He'd call T and set up a time. 

*****

Tony stopped in front of the training room, peering in. T'Challa was there, just as he suspected. Tony bit his lip and watched the other man punch into the punching bag like it was a waitress who forgot to add guacamole to his burrito. A small bead of sweat rolled down his sculpted abs and Tony realised he needed to stop staring. 

"What are you doing here?" T'Challa asked, frowning at the brunette, who was meekly glancing into the room. Tony snapped his eyes to T'Challa's, blushing at bit. 

"I-uh, Bucky told me you wanted to-" 

"And you told me to leave you alone." T'challa finished, and Tony's face contorted in confusion. He did nothing of the sort. 

"When did I say this?" 

"Last night, you texted me." 

"Last night? I pasted out in my workshop... I don't remember anything." Tony said, crossing his arms. He honestly didn't recall a thing and was quite startled when he woke up around three in the morning in his bed. T'Challa pulled out his mobile, showing Tony the text messages. Tony's eyes widened. He took out his, pulling up his messages with T. He didn't find what the other man had shown him. 

"I think you and Mr.Rogers need to talk." T'Challa said, meeting Tony lost gaze with a sympathetic one. He always had a hunch Steve was a controlling bastard.


	25. Thou Boyfriend Doth Knowith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve argue. 
> 
> (I hade an idea to make Bucky really mellow and laid back because he accidentally finds marijuana gummy bears that Tony made for Bruce to keep him for turning into the hulk while he slept, but.... I feel like I'll a separate story/one-shot about that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with old english and Shakespeare. Though, I don't understand any of it, I just think it sounds really cool. 
> 
> (I read over this a million times, but there still might be mistakes)

Thou Boyfriend Doth Knowith 

 

Tony was pissed but, not as much as he was hurt. He had tried to do everything he could to give Steve what he wanted. He sacrificed a lot for that man, way too much looking back on it. Maybe it was the rage or maybe it was hindsight but, he didn't know how he hung in as long as he had. Normally, this kind of thing wouldn't upset him. He didn't have anything to hide. The fact that Steve didn't trust him enough after everything, was insulting. 

Tony spun his spinner, the one Bucky had got him, in his hand harshly. He got frustrated as his shaking hands kept missing the wings as he tried to keep it going. He was glad he brought his fidget spinner with him everywhere, it helped distract him.

"Steve home?" Tony asked, walking past Bucky, once he got off the elevator. The other man mumbled a 'yeah' into the sandwich he was eating and followed Tony's frantic foot steps. He didn't understand what had Tony distraught but, he was glad Tony wasn't directing his anger at him for once. 

Once they got to the bedroom, which Tony had assumed was where Steve was, the billionaire charged at him. Bucky took a huge bite of his sandwich, practically inhaling it, before he went to hold Tony back. Bucky picked his sandwich back off the dresser as he firmly locked Tony in with his arm around the other man's waist. It took him thirty minutes to find meat that actually had meat in it, in the fridge and he'd be damned if he didn't get to enjoy his ever time consuming creation. 

"Tony, why are you upset?" Steve asked, looking bewildered. Tony tired to spring out of Bucky's arm, only to be held in place. Bucky smiled a bit, eating the rest of his sandwich in one bite. Tony was like a weightless doll. 

"You know damn well, why." Tony spit out, still trying to break free. 

"Maybe you wanna calm down and use your big boy words before you start yelling at people?" Steve suggested, crossing his arms. 

"Right, because you know all about being mature. Is that why you looked through my phone, looked through my texts? Told T'Challa to fuck off? Because you're so mature?" Tony yelled, gripping at the metal arm that secured him to the other man. 

"Bucky, you wanna give us a second?" Steve asked, causing Bucky to raise his eyebrows. 

"Sure. Tony, I'm going to let go of you now... "Bucky said, letting go of the smaller man, who defiantly went back at Steve. Bucky grabbed him again, sighing. "If I let Tony go and leave, I need to make sure everyone is willingly to put their fighter fists away." Bucky gave a knowing look toward Steve

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because if Tony hit you, nothing would happen. If you retaliate... then I'd have to call Dr. Banner because Tony's jaw would end up shattered or something of that nature. Then, we'd be all fucked." Bucky elaborated, glaring at the blonde. It was true, Tony was like a fly compared to the two men. His punches felt like a feather tickling their skin without the suit. 

"Steve hitting me would be the icing on the 'fuck you' cake. The metaphor becoming reality." Tony muttered, causing the two other men to roll their eyes. 

"Wow, Tony, Tumblr would really suit you." Steve sassed. 

"Yeah, it would. Maybe I should get it. Then, when I'm unconscious, you can take my phone and look through it." 

"Okay, I know I'm just door number three in the whole argument but, Steve, what you did was shitty. Tony, take a deep breath. I can't hold you here all day." Bucky slowly loosed his grip as the other man calmed himself. "I'm going to go. I would like both of you intact after this." 

Tony rolled his shoulders as Bucky closed the door behind him. He looked over at Steve, who recrossed his arms. 

"Anything to say?" Tony glared.

"Not really." Steve said, shaking his head. He turned to go to the bathroom, to take a shower when Tony grabbed his arm. Steve turned back, giving the billionaire an annoyed look. 

"The fuck Rogers? Seriously? Nothing?" 

"No, I have nothing to say. The fact that you have plenty... well, it definitely paints a not so pretty picture." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Wouldn't be this upset if you didn't have anything to hide." Steve said, shrugging his shoulders. Tony's gaze darkened. 

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Tony growled. 

"No. I'm not. I am, however, waiting to see if you have anything you'd like to say." 

"What the hell do you think I'd have to say? Hm? You know there was nothing in those texts." Tony walked closer, narrowing his eyes. 

"Nothing I could see." Steve responded. Tony stepped back, as if he had been slapped. Nothing he could see? 

"Wow, you're a real dick Rogers." Tony laughed cynically. 

"I'm just being honest." 

"No, you're just being hypocritical. Why in the world would the idea that I'm cheating on you and Bucky cross your mind? If you haven't noticed, I've been getting enough dick between the two of you to last me a life time." 

"Maybe it's not enough. I know how you are Tony. Nothing is ever enough for you." Steve ignored how hurt Tony was getting and continued. "Howard was the same way-" 

"Howard?" Tony voice cracked. "You have the fucking audacity to bring my father into this? Is this why you're so suspicious of me all the time? Because Howard screwed you over?" Tony took a step back as Steve stepped close, too close. 

"You have followed his foot steps almost perfectly, of course, he wasn't as much as an egotistical, narcissist as you are. It's not my fault I worry, Tony." 

"Yes, it is. I have shown my loyalty more than enough. I've done everything you wanted, I fucking had a panic attack because I slept with Bucky like you wanted-"

"Was that really because of what I wanted?" 

"Yes, I-" 

"Really? Maybe you should think about that for a bit because, I remember it vastly different." 

"That was one time..." 

"One time is all it takes." 

"I was just trying to help." Tony blinked, he felt like shit about what happened, mostly because Steve made him feel like shit. He didn't mean to upset Steve. 

"Don't give me that bullshit, Tony. What was it you said? Don't tell Steve?" Tony's eyes widened. Yeah, that was what he had said. "Why wouldn't you want me to know, if you were just helping?" 

"I-Steve, it not like that." Tony said nervously as the other man backed him up against the door. How did Steve even find out? Had Bucky told him? No, Bucky wouldn't have done that... The only other way Steve could have found out was looking through the security footage. Tony felt his heart race. If Steve had seen that footage, then-

"I saw everything, Tony. I saw the moment I left you made Bucky give you a blowjob."

"No, I didn't make him do anything. It was both of our ideas." 

"That's not how ideas work, Tony. Don't act like you aren't trying to get Bucky to leave me." 

"What?" 

"Bucky told me about how you were shit talking me." 

"I never-" 

"Stop lying and making excuses. You haven't proven your loyalty, if anything, you've proven that I should distrust you. I will do whatever I need to do, to make sure you don't ruin this relationship. Not for me but for Bucky. Now, you can either join me in the shower or get the fuck out." Tony slumped against the wall as Steve walked off. He felt his heart rate spike and his throat close. He had really fucked up this time.


	26. To Me, To You, To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Tony's he's going to do whatever he pleases, Tony tell Bucky not to have sex with Steve when his not around and right after that discussion, Bucky goes and fucks Steve. Can't write better poetry, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the end game for anyone who read my comment where I said that the end relationships would be something around the idea of Tony/Bucky. I changed my mind. Not gonna give you any spoilers or anything but there is a huge plot twist coming up. So... yep. Not that the plot twist has much to do with Bucky/Tony relationship but, I just thought you'd like to know something's gonna happen.

To Me, To You, To Him

"You're still here." Steve noted softly. Tony looked up, wiping the tears of his cheeks with the back of his hand. Yeah, he was still there. He was always still fucking there. Through hell or high water. Why? Because he apparently loved torturing himself. He loved trying to pick the broken pieces of this relationship, only to wonder why he ends up with cuts. 

"Yeah." Tony croaked, moving to stand up. Steve looked away and sat on the bed. The sheets matched his leopard jammy pants. Tony would've found it cute if he hadn't just spent the last fifteen minutes crying his heart out. 

"Come here." Steve patted to the side of him. Tony shook at bit, following the other man's orders. Steve brushed his hand under Tony's eyes, collecting the tears that couldn't stop leaving the beautiful, chocolate orbs. Tony flinched a bit, balling his hands into fists. The last thing he wanted was Steve touching him. 

"I was too harsh before. I just was annoyed with something that happened at SHEILD and took it out on you. I'm sorry." Steve said. Tony couldn't help but see through the apology. He wasn't sorry for the things he said. Tony had seen the look in the other man's eyes when he said everything. He had been sincere in his words. He was just sorry that they made Tony cry.

"No, you were just being honest. I'm a shitty boyfriend... I'm a shitty person in general. Don't know why after all these year of people telling me that, now is when it gets to me. God," Tony let out a frustrated grunt as more tears pooled his eyes. "I'm such a pussy." He laughed nervously. His heart ached as the time past and Steve didn't try to convince him other wise. Silence really did speak volumes. 

"How can I make it better?" Tony asked, looking at his hands. 

"Stop trying." Steve answered, brushing through Tony's hair. 

"Trying?" 

"To make everything work out. I appreciate the effort, I really do but, I never wanted you and Bucky together." 

"You didn't?" 

"No, I mean, I was more than okay with us having sex like a threesome but, I never wanted you and him to... form a relationship. I didn't want you to love him." 

"Together but separate." Tony whispered. He finally understood. He felt like an diot. He really did bring this all on himself. Steve never said he wanted everyone to love each other. He said he wanted to love them both. "I'm so stupid." Tony groaned, covering his wet face with his hands. 

"Tony, I'm going to do whatever I want. You need to understand, that I don't love you any less. I want to fuck Bucky and you and sometimes you both together." 

"But, you don't want me with Bucky..." 

"Not when I'm not there." 

"I understand." Unfortunately. Tony stood up, his legs going a bit numb from siting for so long. 

"Where are you going?" Steve questioned, grabbing Tony's wrist. Tony looked back, avoiding the other man's eyes. 

"Workshop." He mumbled, walking out. 

*****

"How'd everything go?" Bucky asked, eyeing at the bottle of whiskey Tony had pulled off a shelf in the kitchen. Tony shrugged his shoulders. He didn't feel like talking about it. No, he did, just not with Bucky. 

"You've been crying..." He stated, walking closer. Tony unconsciously went to wipe his eyes. He probably looked pathetic. 

"Are you going to talk to me?" Tony walked right past the other man, ignoring his question. No, he wasn't. That was a mistake that Tony had learned from. Bucky grabbed Tony's arm and Tony harshly pulled himself away. He was getting tired of people thinking that they can put hands on his whenever. 

"No, I'm not and we both know why." 

"Tony... I wasn't trying to get you in trouble..." 

"Well, you did. I let you in, I trusted..." Tony trailed off, feeling his throats close up again. He needed to get to his workshop and busy his mind. He needed a distraction. 

"No, no, Tony..." 

"Steve said he's going to do whatever he wants..." 

"Oh." 

"I only want one thing from you right now..." 

"What is it?" 

"Don't... do anything with him. Please... I just need time to get used to the idea. Steve won't wait. We both know that. So, I'm counting on you to do right by me this once. I don't want you having sex with him." Tony said. God, he shouldn't have tried to have something with Bucky. His feelings, for both men, made everything so much more painful. He wanted to think Bucky would stand by his wishes but, something flickered across the other man's face and told him not to get his hopes too high. Steve was Bucky's first, Tony had no right to tell him what to do. He knew that, but maybe he'd be surprised. 

"Of course." Bucky's voice went a bit harder. Tony nodded, going into the elevator. The doors were about to close, but Tony couldn't stop from running back over to Bucky and kissing him. Not passionately, like how he used to. It wasn't meant to be sexual, it was meant to be desperate. That's what Tony was after all, desperate... very desperate. 

*****

Bucky smiled, until the elevator doors closed. He bit at his nails, rolling his eyes. He thought that Tony had changed. Guess not. He was still insecure. It wasn't Bucky's fault, so, why was he being punish because of it? They've all fucked and watched each other fuck. He didn't understand what was upsetting about them doing it separately. He had been understanding at first. He was more than patient when it came to Tony's insecurities but, it had been three damn months since he's had sex with his boyfriend... alone. He wouldn't blink an eye now, if Tony had sex with Steve alone. Lord knows, Steve gives him more opportunities to than he does Bucky. 

He walked to the bedroom, thinking over his decision before he turned the knob. If he had sex with Steve... he would never gain Tony's trust back. 

"Hey." He greeted, jumping on the bed. Steve put his book down, kissing Bucky on the cheek. 

"He... say anything to you?" Steve asked, as he normally did. He didn't find it weird and neither did Bucky. They went from childhood friends to best friends to lovers, they told each other everything. Tony could through a tantrum about it if he wanted but, it was how they were. Maybe that's why their relationship was stronger. 

"Yeah. He looked pretty beat up." 

"What did he say?" 

"That he didn't want to talk to me." Bucky paused as Steve rolled his eyes. "He doesn't want us to be together." Bucky looked away, avoiding the fire in Steve's eyes. 

"Us?" 

"You and me." Bucky clarified. Steve shook his head. 

"And what do you want?" Steve asked, his hand roaming up Bucky's leg. 

"You."


	27. Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony breaks up the Steve and Bucky and goes to T'Challa for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the actor (Chris Evans) who plays Captain America is funny as hell. If you don't follow him on twitter, you need to. Bless.
> 
> Also; next chapter is the last chapter. Tony's will finally get his happily ever after.
> 
> Small rant: ugh, English possessive case is killing me. I always forget the little 's... it's so frustrating Jesus. My Russian brain doesn't compute!

Avalanche

Tony laid against the floor, gravity some how feeling harder than normal. It was probably just the drunk stupor he was in. Maybe not. Everything felt heavy and he was sure alcohol wasn't that powerful. 

He had tired to work on some old project he had forgotten about. He had tried to distract himself but, it back fired. All he could think about was what was going on without him. 

He traced the label of the bottle he had finished with in the first ten minutes of trying to work. He read out the name of the brand, remembering how many countless commercials he had seen advertising it. Everyone looked happy and the whole idea of the drink was to make you feel better. Tony didn't feel better. He felt like shit. 

"Lairs." He mumbled, struggling to sit up. He leaned on his arm, propping himself up enough to throw the bottle at the wall. The sound of the glass breaking into tiny pieces was oddly satisfying. He smiled at bit, looking for more things to smash. 

He had destroyed five wine glasses, which he didn't know why they were in his workshop and not the kitchen, and a glass award or two before F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted his actions off. 

"Sir?" 

"What?" He yelled, wincing at how dry his throat was. 

"There seems to be a fight breaking out in the penthouse." She informed and Tony sighed. He felt slightly bad that he hoped Steve had finally snapped and took it out on Bucky, slightly. Did that make him a bad person? 

"What happened?"

"Mr. Barton stormed in and attacked Mr. Rogers." 

"Shit." Tony giggled. He didn't know what he found so funny about it. Tony surrendered to his horrid thoughts and chuckled darkly at the idea of Clint beating the shit out of Rogers. 

"I think you should stop him." F.R.I.D.A.Y said in a motherly voice. Tony rolled his eyes, heading over to elevator. 

*****

Tony couldn't help but stop and absorb the situation in front of him. Steve was on the ground, in his boxers, and Clint was throwing one punch after another. If it was a 'fight', which Tony wouldn't classify it as one since Steve was just taking it, Clint was winning... by a lot. It seemed a bit off, and that made Tony's stomach turn. Steve would never back down from a fight and the fact Bucky was just standing watching with a pissed look on his face didn't help. 

"What's going on." Tony strolled over, tripping a bit as he did. Damn, he wouldn't have drank if he knew this was going to happen. Bucky looked away and Clint got off Steve, giving Tony a sympathetic look. 

"Tony-" 

"Shut the fuck up, Steve." Bucky snapped. Steve closed his mouth. 

"You're boyfriend's been whoring around with Phil." Clint growled, tightening his fists and glaring at Steve. 

"Tony-" 

"Shut the fuck up, Rogers." Tony cut off. He wanted to ask how long. He wanted to ask why but, he realised he didn't give the slightest fuck. That information meant nothing to him. All he had to know was that Steve cheated on him. All he needed, to say what he said next. 

"Get out." Tony said simply. Steve opened his mouth to try to change Tony mind. Tony silenced him by raising his hand. 

"Out, now." Steve got up, wiping the blood from his chin and walking toward the hallway. 

"Do you not know what 'out' means, Rogers? It means leave the damn premise." 

"What about my clothes?" 

"You can pick their ashes up in Central Park around 2:30 tomorrow. Now, get the fuck off my property." Tony crossed his arms. Steve gave Tony a 'eat shit' look as he walked passed the other man. "Forgetting something?" 

"You said-" 

"I'm talking about your partner in crime, Sherlock." Bucky shot his head over to Tony. 

"What did I do?" 

"You fucked Steve when I specifically told you not to." Tony gave him a 'bitch, I'm not stupid' look. Clint shook his head, getting away from the drama that was enfolding. He bumped Steve with his shoulder, making his way to safety in the elevator. 

"How do you-" 

"There a little," Tony pointed to his cheek. "little something on you cheek." 

"Shit." Bucky cursed, going to wipe away the substance.

"No but, it's another bodily fluid. I think they call it semen? Yeah, anyhow, um, get the fuck out." 

"I hope you change your mind." Bucky whispered, walking over to Steve who was waiting for the elevator to come back up. 

"And I hope you and Mr. Drive Through Pussy, get trapped in an ice cream truck." Tony replied as the doors opened. 

"Bye." Tony kissed his teeth as the two men disappeared into the elevator. He looked around his empty loft. He frowned, all he could see was Steve and Bucky. He needed to clear his head. 

***** 

T'Challa opened his door, a bit annoyed at whoever thought that excessive knocking would get him to the door any faster. The second he turned the knob, the person on the other side smashed their body to his, wrapping their legs around his waist and climbing him like a tree. 

"Hey, Anthony..." He greeted, trying to detach the man from him. 

"You get my text? Tony whispered seductively, his breath baring the stale scent of liquor. T'Challa frown, wondering whose ass he needed to kick. 

"Yes, I don't think it was meant for me though..." 

"Nope, it was all for you." Tony smiled lazily. T'Challa smiled back shyly. He had been really confused when the billionaire had sent him a picture of a close up of his thumb with the text 'Interested, Daddy?' He had been even more stumped when the other man proceeded to spam him with little emojis of egg plants. 

"You're off your face." T'Challa noted, as Tony dragged him to the nearest piece of furniture. They landed on the sofa with a thump. Tony quickly went to straddle the other man. 

"Stop." T'Challa ordered and pushed Tony away. Tony frowned, his eyes becoming shiny. He started to try and get off the other man, biting his lip. 

"Hey, no, you don't have to leave."

"No, it's fine. I get it." 

"I really don't think you do." Tony looked at T'Challa hard. He tried to keep himself from blinking. He knew he'd fall apart if he did. The other man sensed his distress, wrapping his arms around him. Tony let out a shaky sigh. He hooked his arms around T's head, shutting his eyes tightly. 

"It's okay, you can let it all out." T'Challa reassured softly, rubbing Tony's back. Tony let out a whimper, tearing falling down his face. He choked on sob, crying ten times harder than he had ever in his adult life. He was balling as the minutes passed. He expected T'Challa to let go but, he never did. He told Tony everything was going to get better. He whispered sweet words in Tony's ears that the other man couldn't hear over his whaling. This was all Tony wanted, somebody to be there for him when he needed it.


	28. About Last Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Quite a wild ride if I don't mind saying, which I apperantly I don't. Anywho, this chapter is the last, and its just Tony recalling the night before and some cuteness with T'challishka. Might write a sequel story since I'm leaving shit opened ending. Look out for that I guess.
> 
> Also; spent thirty minutes on whether I should cook my self something to eat or sit down and write this, since it's now written you'd think I'd make myself some food but no... I am going to lay on my bed and listen to green day instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil is unapologetic as fuck... guess that's what happens when a fan girl gets to fuck their idol. No tears from Phil... 
> 
> (Also; I've watch only season 4 of sheild and that shit is all over the place... like damn. Why the fuck won't ward just die? That man is immortal!) 
> 
> (Only watchd it because my niece and nephew liked it... and my sisters husband also did too but he cinema sinned the fuck out of every episode. Now, I'm obsessed)

About Last Night...

_Tony felt like he was floating, which wasn't a new feeling since he did a shit ton of drugs at MIT. It was, though, like a an old book, that had sit on a shelve for decades, covered in dust. It was beautiful to revisit. Tony had almost forgotten it. Sure, when he drank, he got a slight buzz of it but, it only brushed the surface and faded within fifteen minutes. Never had he gotten the feel from another person. Not from Pepper, not from Steve and definitely not from the broads he fucked when he felt lonely._

_It was perfect. The other man's hands on his hips and lips on his neck. Their bodies' movements flowed like a melody, unlike the hellish humping that was sex with Steve Rogers. With Steve, it was like a mission. It was hard, physically exhausting, deprived of any emotion except lust. With T'Challa is was... magical. Which sounded like the most pussy, virgin way of explaining sex but, it was what it was._

_*****_

Tony's eyes flew open, the sound of footsteps dragging him from a quite desirable dream. Damn, it sucked to be cock-blocked by reality. He groaned, coming to with a headache. It was laughable how many time Tony has had headaches these past few months.

Once his vision cleared a bit, he saw T'Challa siting on the other side of the bed, dressed in a plain black shirt and some sweats. Tony still couldn't believe he was a king but, he'd be his queen any day.

"You sleep well?" The other man asked, smiling. Tony blushed, the fact he was IN bed with T'Challa hit him a bit harder. Did that mean they... Tony was sure that it had been just a dream, unfortunately.

"Did we-"

"No, but you did hump me for a good thirty minutes before you fell asleep." The other man informed. Not in a cheeky 'you so wanted me' kind of a way but, in a formal tone. The kind of tone news casters use when the report plain crashes or the president, when addressing the public. Tony's face reddened.

"Well, that's embarrassing." He grumbled, sitting up. He titled his head as he looked at the plate of chocolate chip pancakes and eggs before him.

"I made breakfast. I didn't know what you liked, so I just made what I usually do, hopefully that's okay. You must be very hungry." T'Challa rubbed the back of his head nervously. Tony wanted to ask him to marry him but his stomach growling spoke before he could. He was fucking starving.

He dug into the pancakes, not caring that he looked like a savage and not the hip kind. T'Challa just sat and watched with a pleasant look on his face. Tony felt like one of those bear at the zoo that does something stupid and everyone is like 'oh look at it trying to function'. His eating skills were a dismal at best anyways... well, his eating skills when it came to food.

"So," Tony started, shamelessly talking with a mouth full of what tasted like heaven. "I'm sure I did some deplorable shit last night. I can't quite remember much but, I recall the feeling of making bad decisions."

"I don't judge." T'Challa responded simply and Tony almost choked on his food. Shit, he must've done some fucked up shit. Steve came to mind... something about Steve.

"Okay, you can tell me. I was pretty wild in college, nothing fazes me anymore."

"You tired to coarse me into sex, cried quite a bit, threw up two times on the way to bed and said a lot of very disturbing things about Mr. Rogers." Tony nodded, sounded like things he would do. Not having his shit together was his thing. He was glad it hadn't scared off T'Challa.

"Steve... did anything happen with Steve? Well, I mean, obviously something had to, since I'm here with you. Not that I don't want to be with you, or that you're like a back up plan or anything. I didn't mean it like that." Tony babbled, wishing he had food left to shut himself up with. God, last time he felt this flustered was in tenth grade when his 'friend's' mom left him feel her up.

"You said 'I hope those bastards get arrested by the police for indecent exposure' and though, I don't quite understand what that means... I think you kicked him and Mr. Barns out. You did mention feeling like you weren't good enough so... I don't know. Do you not remember?" Tony winced, no, not really. God, he can't believe he spilled his guts to the first guy he has ever had an adult crush on. He thought of all the times they texted in four in the morning, talking about Kevin Spacey... he practically smiled like a thirteen year old girl watching two guys kiss the whole time.

"All I remember is being really pissed at Steve and Bucky, about you..." Tony trailed off, pieces of his and Steve's argument, which was unfairly one sided, coming back to him. His mobile buzzed in his pants and he took it as an opportunity to dismiss the topic at hand.

"Hello?"

"Tony, Steve and Bucky are currently at SHEILD, in their underwear, with blood on Steve's face." Tony clenched his jaw. Well, that jogged his memory fucking adequately.

"You know, whenever I talk with Steve dick in my mouth, I don't sound as clear as you do but, I guess practice makes perfect. Right?"

"I don't care how you think of me, come pick your boyfriends up. This isn't some kind of Tony Stark Love Life Throw Aways Shelter."

"Why would I do that? I assumed you'd like to have time to fuck him... again."

"You're very immature."

"And you're a home-wrecking, soulless dick, so I guess I win." Tony waited for Phil to say anything else, which he didn't. Tony rolled his eyes as the line went dead. He looked back over to T'Challa, who was picking up the mess hurricane Tony made eating.

"Lemme help you." He said, grabbing he plate. T'Challa smiled, starting to take the sheets off, syrup everywhere.

The Wakanda king joined him in the kitchen, drying the plate that Tony hand washed for no reason. Tony internally shrugged, his mind was occupied with other things. Like how hard he got when T'Challa accidentally rubbed his body against him.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to give you an erection." T'Challa apologised. Tony almost laughed. Nothing to be sorry about here...

"No, it's fine... that's the thing with erections, they, er, come out of nowhere..."

"That usually only applies if you're going threw puberty... I didn't mean to make you aroused." T'Challa frowned, looking sincerely apologetic.

"I didn't mean to get aroused... but, since we're here... you wanna... Jesus I'm normally better at getting people to have sex with me." Tony sighed.

"Maybe another time, I think it's a bit too soon..."

"Another time... I'll hold you to that."

"I hope you do." T'Challa said with a toothy grin.

 

 


End file.
